In The Classroom
by XxsasxnaruxX
Summary: AsumaxShika/ Shika doesnt have a type he likes never thought he would untill he meets his new math teacher Asuma. Things become strange as they are found in some Awkward situation. Will they even be able to last one year of high school?
1. Chapter 1

Shika was one of the laziest kids in school. He loved three things in life and lived by them. Sleeping came first no matter what, Lazing was second and third was sleeping yet again. High school was starting in one day and Shika really would rather stay home and either lounge around and sleep. There was a knock on his door and he sighed while flipping over the couch and walking to the door.

His mother beat him there she smiled and Shika heard Kiba's voice he sighed and nodded his head at his mother who took a step away then walked back down the hall, leaving Kiba and Shika alone. Kiba smiled as Shika entered the doorway, sighing as he leaned on the door frame.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be or more like somewhere else to be, or someone else to annoy?" Shika asked. Kiba just smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets and rolled back on his heels. Shika let out another sigh. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Naruto wanted to know if you wanted to hang out before you know we all go to high school." Kiba said looking down. Shika felt his lip twitch they all were going to the same high school, why the hell did Naruto want to hang out. Shika sighed shoved his hand in his pockets and walked outside closing the door behind him.

Shika walked closely behind Kiba who walked to the main gate and where Naruto, Shino, Chouji stood all laughing at something they had just missed. Shika rolled his eyes and kicked a rock that lay near his foot. Naruto wrapped his arm around Shika's shoulder smiling and pulling him close. Shika sighed and followed along as they walked away from Shika's house going to some roman stand Naruto wanted to go to.

There they met Sakura and Ino; Ino took a seat next to Shika while Sakura sat down next to Sasuke who just came. He looked as happy to be there as Shika was. He nodded his head and Shika gave a slight grunt in reply. Ino lightly touched Shika's shoulder grabbing his attention. "You don't look happy to be here Shika." She said tilting her head slightly something he'd expect to get from Kiba.

"I'm Happy." Shika a tempted a smile and failed turning away. Ino laughed to herself and joined the conversation Sakura and Sasuke were having. Shika rested more on the back of his chair and waited for his food to arrive. Naruto looked over and smiled at him, he nodded in response. So troublesome Shika thought closing his eyes momentarily.

"Um, excuse me." Shika opened his eyes he was looking at a girl from up side down. He sat up and turned around the little girl blushed slightly as Shika looked at her. "I was wondering if you had a cell phone I could borrow." She asked looking away the blush becoming redder.

"No I don't." Was all Shika said before turning back around. Ino tried to him but he jumped up and quickly moved out of the way.

"For give me friend here he doesn't have many manners. You can use mine." Shika sighed sitting back in his seat. There food came soon after and the waitress looked over at the guys lingering no Sasuke and Shika who both ignored her. She left with a sigh.

"Shika do you have manners?" Ino asked as they stood up to leave. Shika looked over at her with a sigh and then faced forward again. "Shika I asked you a question." She yelled, Shika turned back on his heels and was face to face with Ino only an inch or two kept them apart. Shika smirked and ran his finger along her cheek she flushed a light pink.

"No, and stop yelling it's really quite annoying." Shika said before turned again and walking to his house. He was the first one to be dropped off he didn't mind. Ino was mad at him and stayed far away as she could get and still be in the group. Shino walked Shika to his front door. Shika wondered then if he could even see with those glasses on. "I have a question." Shino raised an eyebrow at him. "Can you see with those glasses on?" Shino's shoulder shook slightly as if he were laughing.

"What do you think?" He asked fixing the glasses as he talked. Shika thought it over then looked Shino up and down.

"That one day I'll find out." Shino laughed and nodded his head.

"Good night Shikamaru." Shino said then turned around and walked back to the group. Shika watched him leave then walked into his house. He walked straight up stairs and finished packing. Tomorrow he would get in a car with Shino and following them would be Gaara and Kiba. They would all make there way to Konoha High school that was placed so out of the way it was pointless. They had to drive for 4 hours to get there from where there homes were placed. Shika sat on his bed and looked out the window there was nothing there, Shika sighed and turned off his lights then climbed into bed and went to sleep.

Shika's alarm went out and he quickly reached out to grab it. He changed into some fresh clothes grabbed his bed and made his way downstairs. His mother was waiting down stairs a breakfast made. She smiled at him and he just looked at her. She sighed and shook her head. "Shikamaru what am I ever going to do with you?" She asked shaking her head. Shika shrugged his shoulder and sat down looking at the food his mother made. I should think her, he thought.

"Um, Thanks" Shika said and didn't look up to see what her facial expression was. After Shika was done with breakfast as if on cue Shino knocked on the door. Shika left without saying good bye, he opened the door and Shino stared at him through those dark glasses. Shika swung the bag over his shoulder and they both walked to the car.

Gaara was driving his car and it was parked behind Shion's little green Honda. Kiba waved at Shika, who nodded his head in reply. Kiba frowned from Shika's gestured Shino gave a hm sound and got into the car Shika was quick to follow.

Shika closed his eyes as he rested his head on the seat rest. Shino glanced over at him through the think dark glasses. Shika opened one eye and looked at him. "What?" Shika asked. Shino only shook his head. Shika was glade he got pared with Shino they both knew the bliss of silence. Shika's eyes were closed but he wouldn't sleep with Shino next to him. One time he woke up with several bugs in places they shouldn't have been Shino found it very funny, Shika had problems going to the bathroom for a week.

"You can sleep, Shikamaru" Shino said in a teasing voice. Shika looked over at him. Shino was a quite one most of the time and when he talked to other people he was very calm but when with Shika he would tease him every now and them.

"Not even if I hadn't slept in a week." Shika snickered Shino laughed slightly. Shino's phone rang and he reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Shino asked in his calm voice. "Yeah, hold on." Shino held out phone "It's Naruto." Shika just looked at him then the phone. Shino shrugged and Shika took the phone.

"What?" Shika asked. Shika was quite for a moment and rested his head back on the seat. "Really this couldn't have waited? Listen it's in my bag so Ill give it to you when we it school." Shika said then hung up before Naruto could get another word out.

"Really Shikamaru it's nice to hang up on people." Shino said with out really caring. Shika moved his hand in the air gesturing to drop it, Shino did. Shika looked out the window and Shino had turned on the radio a while back. Shino had once brought up a conversation that was quick one.

"Do you not like silence Shino?" Shika asked looking over at him. Shino turned his head and that was the only indication that told Shika that Shino had looked over at him.

"No, I don't mind, but may I ask you a question Shikamaru?" Shino asked. Shika looked over at him.

"Shika call me Shika Shino. And sure go ahead." Shino nodded his head as if making a mental note to call him Shika now.

"Ino, likes you why not try going out with her?" Shino asked. Shika chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"First off Ino likes, Sasuke she just likes to get on my nerves. Second even if she was into me she's not my type." Shika said. Shino turned his head again telling Shika he had just glanced at him.

"And what is your type Shikam- Shika?" Shino said catching himself before he said Shika's full name.

"Well, its not her that's for damn sure, she so… troublesome." Shika said. Shino shook his head. "What's your type?" Shika asked.

"I don't have a type No one has caught my attention." Shino said. Shika only nodded his head and noticed he had to pee.

"Pull over will you; I have to go to the bathroom." Shino pulled out his phone and gave Gaara and heads up on what they were doing. Shino pulled into a as station noticing he also had to get more gas. Gaara pulled up next to him. At the other pumps. Shika got out fixing his clothes and his hair while Ship got gut and started pumping gas. Kiba followed Shika inside they both got looks from a couple of girls in the store already. Kiba went over and made nice. Shika went to the bathroom just like he said.

After he was done washing his hands he left the bathroom and was walked out to Shino's car where Kiba had taken the two girls. Shino was resting on the car still pumping; Gaara was out of sight either already in the car or in the store. One of the girls looked over at him, while blushing Shino leaned over to him.

"Is she your type?" He whispered low enough no one could hear him. Shika looked the girl over making her blushed then turned to Shino who was waiting.

"No, she isn't my type." Shika didn't keep his voice down as he answered Shino's question the girl quickly turned away and the one talking with Kiba notice what he had said and said they had to leave. Kiba turned to glare at him. "Get laid on your own time, so troublesome I swear." Shika said getting into the car.

After they had all made a trip to the bathroom and filled the cars up they were on the road again more the half way there. "Why do you want to know my type so bad?" Shika asked. Shino shrugged.

"You're a mystery Shika." He sounded like he choked on trying the short version of his name. "I want to see what's really so mysterious about you." Shino said. Shika looked over at him for a long moment.

"And here I thought we were becoming friends." Shino cracked a smiled. Something Shika new he wouldn't see often and the same went for him. Even the great Sasuke smirked Shika and Shino tried not to show anything on there faces.

"We are… friends Shikamaru. But just because we are friends does not take away the fact you are a mystery." Shika nodded his head and Shino's words.

"There is nothing mysterious about me, I like to keep to myself that's all." Shika said. Shino sighed.

They didn't talk for the rest of the car trip there but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence it was nice. They both said what they wanted and now they were done. Shika looked up at the sign that stated this was Konoha High school. They all got out and went to there dorm rooms. Shino's room was two away from Shika Lee was in the room between them.

Lee attacked Naruto and they laughed Shika cringed away from them both and went to his room closing his door. They all had an afternoon class and Shika wanted some sleep before it. He got out his clock and set it in time for him to get up and get ready.

It didn't take long for Shika to fall a sleep but his dream was a little messed up Naruto and Lee were fighting over something when Sasuke joined in telling them both to shut up. His clock went off and it was all to soon he groaned and turned off the clock fixing his hair and brushing his teeth when he walked out he ran into Gaara and Shino they all walked to there Math class together.

When they entered the room the teacher was no where to be found, Shino sat in back next to Shino and Ino. Who insisted on being next to him. She sighed rested in the back of his seat as he waited for the teacher to show his face. Rumor had it the teacher they were stuck with was new, he came in from another school. Shika waited while the rest of the class moved about and talked. Suddenly the door was kicked open making a loud noise reverberate through out the room. Everyone got to a seat and was quite.

Man middle twenty a scruffy beard and a cigarette hanging from his mouth walked in caring with him a stack of books. Shika couldn't see his face right away, the man turned his back to the class then he spoke out. "My name is Sarutobi Asuma, I'm your math teacher, when I'm talking you don't talk if you have a problem with me smoking, get the hell out of my class. Any questions?" He asked while turning around. No one answered. "Good. Let's begin." Shika rested his head in his hands.

"What a drag." Shika muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Shika turned in his bed finding the strange that he couldn't get to sleep after all his school work and dinner he use to fall asleep quickly but, tonight it wasn't so easy. He strangely kept thinking about his math teacher Sarutobi Asuma. Shika sighed and cover his eyes with his arm. He threw the cover away from his body and stood. He pulled on his shirt and a pair of shorts then walked out of his door room.

Lee was counting, as he did some type of work out. Shika sighed and shook his head while shoving his hands into his pants pocket. The cold air whirled around Shika as he opened the door; he took in a deep breath and just walked. The night sky was light up by the moon. Shika could see perfectly into Sasuke's room as he walked by, he was sitting by his desk doing the math homework that Shika had finished in class. Sasuke was smart almost as smart as Shika and Neji but he always seemed to wait till he got home to do his homework.

Shika guessed he looked to long because Sasuke looked up at him. Shika nodded his head and kept walking. He sighed as he walked along the path way away from his dorm room. He heard someone yelling to some other student. Shika shook his head looking down. "Troublesome." Shika said.

"What was that Shikamaru?" A male voice asked. Shika looked up to see who had called his name. Asuma was leaning against a black car a cigarette in his mouth hanging out slightly. Shika was wrong about who Asuma was talking with it wasn't a student it was Yuhi Kurenai.

"Nothing Sarutobi-sensei." Shika said with a sigh. Asuma smiled and stood slightly.

"Asuma were not finished." Kurenai said. Standing up as well she grabbed his shoulder and turned him slightly. Asuma laughed and slipped out of her grasp moving over to Shika grabbed his upper arm and smiled at Kurenai then whispered.

"You better play along Shikamaru." Asuma said and then talked louder for Kurenai to hear. "I think we are finished, I need to help Shikamaru here with his math homework so I guess we'll have to pick up this lovely conversation tomorrow." Asuma said pulling Shika backwards. After they were a good distance away Shika pulled away from Asuma.

"No offence Sarutobi- sensei, but I don't like being caught in between Kurenai and your problems." Shika said. Asuma looked down at him.

"First you find me a Drag correct? Now you found me troublesome. We have not started out well." Asuma said blowing smoke into Shika face. He rolled his eyes moved back a step.

"Don't take it to hard, I find almost everyone at least Troublesome you're the lucky one that gets to be both." Shika said. Asuma threw the cigarette on the ground and moved so he was almost on top of Shika. He placed a hand on either side of Shika's face. "What the hell are you doing?" Shika asked.

"Oh, I didn't see anything I'm sorry." Shika turned his head to see Tenten covering her face and blushing like crazy. She turned around and ran Shika turned to glare at Asuma. Shika grabbed one of Asuma's shoulders and pushed him away.

"Great, just great. This is so not what I need right now." Shika said. Hands balled into fist at his side. Asuma patted his shoulder. Shika glanced at his hand sighed and ran after Tenten. "Tenten Wait!" He yelled.

Tenten had gotten pretty far but Shika caught up to her. She was still blushing, and now out of breath. "Tenten its not what you think." Shika said. He didn't sound like he was out a breath and Tenten pulled away from him.

"I don't know what your talking about Shikamaru I wasn't thinking anything." Tenten said looking down. The blush on her cheeks was becoming redder. "I didn't see anything."

"Then why are you blushing?" Shika asked rolling his eyes as he spoke. She looked up touching her cheeks as if she might be able to feel that all the blood had rushed there. "Again Tenten, It's not what you think. Sarutobi- sensei that troublesome bastard causing me more problems then I did right now." Shika said.

"Well good night Shikamaru, and don't worry your secret is safe with me." Tenten said before running in to her dorm building. Shika sighed shaking his head. I should have just stayed in bed. Shika thought making his way back to his room.

Shika didn't understand why his heart was pounding so hard. What the hell is going on, He asked himself. He stripped himself of his clothes and climbed into bed, falling asleep easily. The dream he had though, that threw him off a little.

_Soft lips ran along his neck as soft hands gently ran across his chest. A hiss rose from Shika mouth as the lips moved to capture his. The feel of a wet tongue ran across his lips made his jump and open his mouth. The tongue plunged inside Shika opened his eyes to come face to face with Asuma. Shika ran his hand from his scruffy beard to run it threw his hair. Asuma pulled away then licked Shika's closed lips. _

Shika jumped up from his bed so fast he fell off. His hands were sweaty as he wiped them on his thighs. Why was he having a dream like that? And why of all people was Asuma the one making his heart jump the way it was? Shika stood his untied hair fell around his face and he grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. The warm water didn't calm him down like he wanted it to.

He gave up turning off the water and wrapped the towel around his waist before making his way back to his room. Everyone was a sleep; Shika noted that Lee slept with soft music playing while Shino had the T.V on in on a low volume. Gaara room was silent as Shika walked by. Naruto was snoring loudly it was the loudest thing Shika heard in the whole dorm. Sasuke's room was also silent.

Shika sighed and pulled on new boxer and shorts then climbed back into bed. This time when He fell asleep no dreams came to him, he was happy at that. But his alarm clock went off. He groaned before turning it off. A knock came from his door he grabbed a shirt and pulled it on before opening it. Naruto stood there smiling at him Shino leaning on the wall his glasses in place. Did he sleep with them on?

"Good morning Shikamaru." Shino said a slight smile on his lips but it was quickly replaced with nothingness.

"Shika," He corrected before grabbing his bag and walking out into the hallway. Naruto didn't notice that Shika was in dull mood. Though Naruto was a block head and barley noticed anything. Sasuke was the next one to be picked up something flashed behind his eyes when he saw Naruto, but he didn't notice.

"Troublesome." Shika muttered Shino looked over at him, Shika shrugged. They slowly made there way into there first period. Tenten blushed at Shika as he walked by. Ino gave her a death glare then looked at Shika.

"What was that about?" She asked her voice loud booming in his ear he looked over at him. Her arms were crossed over her chest her lips puffed out a little as she waited for an answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about, what was what about?" Shika asked resting his head on his hand, turning so he could face her. She took the seat next to him, and he wanted to sigh she obviously wasn't going to be leaving any time soon.

"Tenten walked by and went bright red. Don't tell me you didn't see it." Ino said Shika sighed and looked over his shoulder at Tenten who was now talking with Temari. Shika faced Ino again he ran his hands over his face and stood up. "Shikamaru!" Ino yelled as Shika made his way to the door.

He yanked the door back and there in the door as was Asuma. He had cigarette in his mouth one hand in his pocket and one placed on the door keeping it open he looked down at Shika. Oh you have got to be kidding me Shika thought. "Going somewhere Shikamaru?" Asuma asked. Shika closed his eyes for a moment before looking back up at him.

"To get a drink of water Sarutobi- sensei if that's ok with you." Shika said shoving his hands in his pockets. Shika's dream suddenly came rushing back to him; Shika shook his head and walked out of the class room.

Shika took a sip of water then went to the bath room and washed his face with cold water. Shika thought about ditching first period it was only a study hall not anything Shika really needed to be present for. When he walked out of the bathroom Asuma was leaning on the wall.

"Don't you have somewhere better to be?" Shika asked. Asuma shrugged and moved away from the wall. "Great now Tenten really is going to think something is going on." Shika said

"I think she was already thinking the worst anyways. It can't get much worse." He said while smiling He placed a hand on Shika's Shoulder and he shivered. Shika pulled away, and looked over at him.

"Why did you follow me? I told you where I was going." Shika said.

"I need your help, We need to grab a couple of things for math later on today since you were already up and about I choose you. Let go." Asuma said and turned too walked down the hall way. Shika followed and drifted off into to his thoughts as he followed Asuma.

_Soft lips ran along his neck as soft hands gently ran across his chest._ Shika shook his head. Trying to get rid of the sensation he was feeling along his neck. _The feel of a wet tongue ran across his lips._ What the hell is wrong with me? Shika looked up after he ran into Asuma. Shika looked up at him then wiped his mouth.

"Day dreaming?"Asuma asked Shika rolled his eyes.

"Nightmare really." Shika said. Asuma unlocked the door and walked inside, Shika followed there were four books stacked on the deck. Asuma picked up on stack Shika picked up the other.

"Tell me about it." Asuma said and the walked back into the hall way. looked over at him.

"It's none of your business." Shika said a little venom in his voice as he spoke to the man who's been invading his dreams now thoughts. Asuma skillfully threw out his old cigarette and got a new one.

"Hm, so it was one of those kind of dreams, never would have pinned you for _those_ type to have dreamt." Asuma said Shika sighed shaking his head.

"You don't even know me, How would you know if I had _those_ type of dreams or not?" Shika asked Asuma laughed they cigarette almost falling out but he caught it.

"Well, for all the lovely impressions you've been giving me, you seem like a real up tight kid. You need to loosen up." Asuma said_. I could think of a couple of ways you could loosen me up_? God no! I don't even want to think about that!

Shika didn't answer with anything mostly because most of the things that kept popping up in his head were sexual. His dream flashed in his head and he shook it away quickly. What the hell am I thinking? They walked into the math room and set the books down then walked back out to get the other set. Shika walked a little behind Asuma then cursed himself for it, He kept swippping his eyes over Asuma's back and then his ass.

Shika grunted and covered his face. Asuma laughed. "If you walked next to me Shikamaru you wouldn't be having the problem of looking at my ass as we walk." He said over his shoulder. Shika sighed and picked up the pace and walked next to him. "See no problem."

Yeah except for the fact that Id rather be making out with you then walking to get more math books. Shika sighed yet again he always did it but he found himself doing it even more now that he met Asuma. Two day, not even and not only do I want this guy but I find him highly annoying.

"I wasn't looking at your ass; I don't find you appealing in anyway." Shika said only seconds before Asuma pushed Shika into the closest wall pining him there with his body. "Sarutobi- sensei, what are you doing?" Shika asked a second before Asuma kissed him. What the hell!

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see anything… again." Tenten said backing away and turning down the other hall way. Shika sighed resting his head on the wall. Asuma was laughing, when he faced Shika again.

"Are you trying to ruin me?" Shika asked moving him away. Asuma rubbed the back of his head. "Because so far you're doing a perfect job." Shika said walking into the classroom and gather up the other set of books Asuma did the same.

"Well, it could have gone worse. I mean your girlfriend Ino right could have found us." Shika looked over at him.

"Ino is not my girlfriend." Shika said. Asuma laughed as they turned the corner.

"She's all over you." Asuma said, Shika sighed again and turned into the math room. He set the books on table and turned to face Asuma.

"I've only been with Ino once in the two days we've know each which means you've been watching me." Shika said Asuma looked away for a moment. Shika smirked and shook his head. Asuma took a step closer to Shika and he stopped him. "No, every time you even start to do something, someone walks in."

"And ruins everything?" Asuma asked Shika looked at him. "So if no one had caught us in the hall way a moment ago you would have let me keep going?" Asuma asked.

"No, I already told you I don't find you appealing. I would have pushed you in another second." Shika said. Asuma sighed and turned away.

"We better get back Shikamaru." Asuma said walking out and waited for Shika to come out before closing and locking the door.

"Your mad now." Shika stated. Asuma looked over at him; Shika noted he had a cigarette for a while now.

"I'm not mad Shikamaru" Asuma said opening the door and letting Shika walk in first. Tenten blushed when she saw him. Almost for got about her. Ino looked at him and Asuma leaned down. "Are you sure she's not your girlfriend." Shika turned and to glare at him.

"Yes Asuma." Asuma smiled a little. Shika realized he had called him Asuma.

"Does this mean I get to call you Shika?" He asked. Shika glared at him.

"Whatever." He said before making his way back to his seat. Tenten flushed a bright red Shika was about to sit when the bell rang. He gathered his book and got up to leave. "Hey, Tenten can I talk with you?" Shika asked. She nodded her head and waited by the door. Shika nodded his head at Asuma and then met up with Tenten. Ino glared at him.

"Tenten, what happened back there was nothing. Tenten I wasn't lying yesterday nothing is going on." Tenten nodded her head. "You don't believe me." Shika sighed.

"Shikamaru?" He looked over his shoulder at Kurenai was waving him over. Today just wasn't his day.

"Hold on." He faced Tenten again. "Tenten." Shika pleaded.

"Shikamaru even if there is something going on between you two, which I'm not saying there is, but I'm not going to tell anyone." Tenten leaned closer "Beside you to make a cute couple." Shika flushed he know he did.

"Don't let Him hear you say that." Shika said before running over to Kurenai. "What?" He asked not hiding that he really didn't want to be talking to her. She glared at him Shika just waited.

"Shika." He grunted as he turned to face Asuma. He was resting on the wall a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "You better get going to your next class." Shika glanced at him the back ar Kurenai he really didn't want to talk to her so turned on his heels and ran to English.

As he turned the corner he noticed both teachers were looking at him but Kurenai was glaring at him Asuma had something else in his eyes. Shika shook his head as he slowed down so he could walk into English. Ino had saved him a seat and could only imange what Asuma would be saying if he was here. Why did he even care what Asuma would be thinking? He and Ino were just friends so it didn't even matter.

Lunch came upon them and Shika decided to bail on the whole group thing and paid for lunch then went to his dorm room. Well he would have gone to his door room if Kurenai hadn't grabbed him and pulled him to her room. He was going there next why couldn't it wait?

"Listen here you little twit. I'm not letting you get Asuma he's mine." Shika shook with a little bit of anger that was flowing threw him. Kurenai just watched him sighing slightly. What did Asuma see in this kid anyways? She asked herself.

"I'll… Whatever." Shika said dropping his tray off in the garbage. Shika was happy with himself that he didn't run to Asuma's room to yell at him he walked all the way there.

When he walked inside, Asuma was sitting at his desk facing the window the sun was beating down on him and his eyes were closed. There was a mug on the table with the sweet sent of honey filling the room with a lit cigarette resting on an ashtray. His feet were propped up on another chair close by. He hadn't heard Shika walk in and Shika was going to keep it that way. He silently walked over to Asuma and wrapped his hands around his neck. Asuma's eyes quickly flew open and moved before Shika got a great grip.

Asuma had Shika pinned to the desk his waist keeping Shika from moving. Asuma smiled at him. "Can I help you Shika?" Before he could answer the door opened and Ino looked over them both.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me!" Shika yelled Asuma moved away and let Shika stand. "It's really not what it looks like." Shika said to Ino but her eyes were glazed over and her face was so red it looked like an apple. Ino walked backwards and closed the door.

"What did you need Shika?" Asuma asked sitting back down. Shika stayed resting on the desk. Asuma smiled as he whirled his chair around so he was facing Shika. Asuma reached out and grabbed Shika's pockets and pulled him closer.

"Cut it out." Shika growled as Asuma pulled him on to his lap. "Someone else is going to come in here and I'm going to have to explain myself and no one believes me so cut it out old man."

"No one can come in my door locks when it's fully. You and I are alone." Asuma said in Shika's ear. "So no more excuses." Asuma said and laughed.

"I came here to ask you a question." Shika said threw gritted teeth. Asuma pulled Shika closer and slightly licked Shika's ear.

"And what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Asuma asked in an amused voice.

"Why the hell does Kurenai think were going out?" Shika asked. "And let me go will you?" Asuma sighed but didn't let go.

"I might have said something that might have hinted that we had something going on." Asuma said. Shika turned to glare at him.

"Why would you do that, Why would I like an old man like you?" Shika asked a loud.

"Shikamaru." Asuma said his voice held something making Shika look over at him. There faces were so close. Close enough to kiss was the first thing that came to Shika's mind. Apparently it was the first thing that came to Asuma's as well because he pulled Shika closer and kissed him.

Shika brain hadn't done a great of imaging how soft Asuma's lips were. They were warm and covers his perfectly. Shika tried to stop his hands from running his hand threw Asuma's hair but it was too late. Shika was pulling him closer, Shika felt Asuma smile against his lips and wanted to hit him but was too dazed to do anything else then pull him closer.

Asuma ran his hands over Shika back while one of them ran up his thigh. Shika shivered against Asuma. Asuma mind was thinking of more things he would like to be doing then just kissing Shika at this very moment. But Shika pulled away almost gasping for air. Asuma was not ending this so fast, He lead forward again and kissed Shika then pried his mouth open with his tongue. Shika stilled for a moment then relaxed into him. Asuma pulled away and Shika made a protest to stop him. Asuma moved to whisper in his ear.

"Shikamaru I thought you didn't like." Asuma said Shika laughed and pushed away from Asuma. Asuma frowned as he looked at Shika from so far away.

"I don't like you old man. So don't start thinking anything of what just happened I still find you a drag and troublesome, and to add on to the wonderful day I just skipped lunch perfect." Shika said walking over to the door and pulled it open then closed it as he got outside.

Shika was already having problems trying not to think about kissing Asuma but it was hard. The softest and the warmth were fresh in his mind. Shika licked his lips and the taste of cigarette and honey still in his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, thank you all for the reviews Im glad you like the story. Also I make a ton of grammar mistakes Im sorry about that. Im trying to get better, so im sorry if your like OCD over grammer dont read this cause I suck at it. so again im really sorry.

Well I dont own Naruto or anything that has to do with it.

* * *

Shika didn't want to go to math, he didn't want to Sit next to Ino and he sure as hell didn't want to go with in five feet with Asuma. He drilled over the thought of just ditching math all together. But then some how Asuma would find him and they'd be alone, at least in math There were other students nothing could go wrong. He sighed and he ran down the hall and made it to math class in the nick of time. Asuma looked over at him, Shika didn't pay him any attention.

Shika made his way to his seat but didn't miss the Blush that spread not only across Tenten face but Ino's as well. He clenched his teeth as he sat down. Asuma cleared his throat and Shika looked up at him, Asuma met his eyes his eyes smiling at him.

"Class I made a seating chart, So when I call your name move!" Asuma said. He called off everyones name and they moved to where he pointed to. Shika was placed in the back next to... no one! How the hell could this happen? What was the old man thinking? Shika scratched his nails across his desk. Asuma walked in the back to hand him the work sheet and Shika stopped him.

"Why am I the only one back here?" Shika asked Asuma only winked at him. Shika glared at him as he set the work sheet down.

"If you have such a problem with it Shikamaru come after class and we'll work it out."Asuma said with a smile before walking back down the rows and to his desk where Shika got an all to vivid Flash back. Asuma pinning him to the desk, then they both moved there lips connecting those soft lips. No,No not soft lips. Shika shook his head.

Shika finished first and walked to the front to seat it down Asuma didn't even look up at him, Shika rolled his eyes the old man was so lost in thought Shika could have left and he wouldn't have noticed but then again if he left that just might bring him back to himself. Shika ended up walking back to his seat and rested his head on the desk he quickly fell in to a sleep.

_Shika looked up his arms wrapping around smooth slightly wet skin. His fingers slide over the skin. The body he was holding shivered and tighten its grip around him. Shika felt to soft lips run along his neck Shika shivered. The other body laughed and pulled back slightly Shika tried to stop this motion by tightening his grip The figure laughed and finally came into Shika view. Asuma was smiling at him. _

_Shika brain knew that he should pull away that he didn't want Asuma on him or that he shouldn't be pulling Asuma in to a kiss that his body- _in the dream of course_- badly wanted. Asuma didn't try to stop this action only did What Shika wanted him to. But the real Shika didn't want this he didn't want the light taste of cigarette filling his mouth as Asuma tongue moved in his mouth. Wrong wrong this is so wrong, But this kiss wont hurt. _

Shika was pulled from his dream by a hand grabbing his shoulder. Shika turned his head and looked up at the man who had just been on top of his shirtless and kissing him. Asuma moved his hand so it lightly moved around his back. Shika quickly moved from the strange sensation it was creating along his spine and glared at Asuma.

"There is no need to glare at me Shika." Asuma said. Smiling he moved a chair so he could sit down he patted Shika's chair telling him to do the same. Shika looked at it for a moment drawing a smile to Asuma's lips. "I wont bite, unless you want me to." Shika felt something jump in his stomach and shook the feeling away. He took a seat and looked at Asuma.

"What is it old man?" Shika asked just now noticing that everyone was gone. Asuma raised an eyebrow at his new nickname.

"Now, I don't think you should call your boyfriend and old man." Shika tapped his fingers lightly on the desk as he looked at Asuma.

"You must be having some dream I'm not a part of cause I don't remember me every daggering to being anything remotely close to your boyfriend." Shika said.

"One I'm pretty sure you were just having some type of dream close to mine." Shika blushed. "You know I'm way better then some dream" Shika glared at him Asuma went on. "And to the whole boyfriend thing most of the girls already think were going out. Also I need to get Kurenai

off my back and if what you say is true she already thinks something is going on between us." He said resting back on in the seat.

"Asuma...Sarutobi- sensei I don't want to even pretend to be your boyfriend." Shika said standing. Asuma reached out and grabbed his hand. Asuma stood up and pulled Shika into a hug. Shika was just waiting for someone to walk in but noticed the door was full closed and the windows were to high for anyone to get to. "Will you let me go?" Shika asked.

Asuma didn't answer he just looked down at Shika then kissed him. Shika placed his hands Asuma chest and felt them convulse under them. Shika found himself slightly amazed by the feel under his fingertips. Asuma moved them both so Shika was sitting on the desk Asuma placed himself nicely between Shika legs.

Asuma pulled away for brief moment but for that moment Shika came back to himself. "Hey, Hey! Back off what the hell am I doing? Get off me." Shika yelled pushing Asuma, but Asuma pushed his hands back and kissed Shika again hard and licked his lips. Shika was able to move his legs so they rested on the desk pushed so he did and a back flip over the desk and back flip over the desk then ran yanked open the door and almost ran right into Kurenai she glared at him but Shika didn't give it mush thought as he just kept running.

Shika pushed open the doors and the outside air wrapped around him cooling him off. Shika sighed and slowed down when he reached his dorm room. Sasuke and Naruto were outside with Ino and Sakura. Shika would rather not anywhere near Ino but he needed to get to his room. He walked over to Where they where and Naruto stopped him.

"Hey Shika what you up to?" Naruto asked Shika noticed that Sasuke noticed one of Naruto's hand lingered on his shoulder. Shika moved away from his hand Naruto paused for a second then went on with what he was saying.

"Shika can I talk with you its important." Shino asked while resting on the wall Shika nodded his head and walked into the dorm room and went to Shino. Shino walked away from Shika as soon as he was inside. Shika smiled and to himself making a note that he owed Shino one.

Shika walked into his room locked the door and then went and clasped on the bed. He closed his eyes and thought over what just happened. Asuma mouth pressing hard on his. He in a way liked knowing that Asuma didn't want him to leave that he felt some desire for him. Shika sighed and shook his head. Why was he even thinking of Asuma, "I am so not falling for him." Shika said aloud. He jumped when he door was knocked on he already knew who it was and didn't answer.

"Shikamaru open the door." Asuma voice called thew the door Shika stood up crossed the room in three large strides and opened the door. Sakura walked by and blushed when she saw Asuma holding onto the door frame looking almost sexy Shika thought then shook it from his thought. Asuma glared at her and she quickly walked past to Rock Lee room? Why the hell was she going there. He didn't have much time to think it over before Asuma was pushing him into his room and kicked the door close.

"Why are you picking on me?" Shika asked as Asuma pushed him on to the bed. Shika looked behind him. Asuma was smiling slightly.

"Why don't _you _want to be with me?" Asuma asked while placing his hands on Shika's hips. His fingertips were rubbing the skin underneath his shirt. Shika sighed before he could stop himself. Asuma pressed harder on the skin. Shika relaxed into Asuma's touch and Asuma loved it. He moved his hands a little higher so they rested on Shika sides. Gently rubbing and every now and then pushing harder.

Shika was lost in the sensation of Asama's finger running along his side. Shika sighed again Asuma's finger pressed harder for a second then quickly eased on the presser. Shika looked up at Asuma's eyes were closed and a slight smile on his lips as his hands lightly ran over Shika's skin.

"Asuma," He quickly opened his eyes and leaned down and kissed him. Shika froze for a second before pulling aways.

"Are you afraid to be with me?" Asuma asked. Shika looked away and Asuma rubbed his finger harder. Shika closed his eyes swallowing a sigh that badly wanted to come one.

"I'm not afraid. To be with you, Ive told you before I don't want to be with you, why don't you go be with Kurenai?" Asuma laughed.

"Because I donut find Kurenai satisfying." Shika looked up at him.

"You think I'm satisfying?" Shika asked. Asuma leaned his head down so it rested on Shika's shoulder his hands moving to slide into Shika's pants pockets. Shika jumped and rubbed more against Asuma making both of them moan.

"Yes, I find you very satisfying." Asuma said threw clench teeth and kissed Shika neck. "So much so that I want you right now." Asuma moved and pushed Shika on to the bed. Asuma's body easily covered. Shika pushed on Asuma's stomach and the shirt moved upward. Shika's hand ran along Asuma's stomach he moaned into the air then leaned down and kissed him. Shika moved his hips so they rubbed against Asuma.

"OH MY GOD! I DIDNT SEE ANYTHING!" Tenten yelled threw the window and ran off. That poor girl she see so much. Shika sighed and rested on the bed. But Shika could honestly say he kind of wish she hadn't walked by.

" Get off me will you?" Shika asked looking up at Asuma who frowned but did as he was told. On and off they would start then stop then start again. It was just to much. "What happened between you to anyways?" Shika asked.

"Who me and Kurenai?" Shika nodded. "Nothing really I was with her for two years and I always noticed something was missing, and I figured out that it was the attraction I felt for her it just wasn't there. Strangely it was there when I was with other guys. I ended it with her telling her the reason but she didn't believe me so now she'd made it her goal to get back with me." Asuma said.

"Wait it took you two years to realize that you were into guys?" Shika asked. Asuma stood and ran a hand threw his hair.

"And when did you realize you were into guys?" Asuma asked. Shika laughed and sat up while shaking his head.

"Oh no, I'm not gay. If I were I wouldn't have a problem with you." Shika said. Asuma raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Well I can tel you gay and even better I can tell your gay for me." Shika glared at him. "What you donut believe me?" Asuma moved to rest on his knees and it brought him level with Shika's thighs.

Asuma placed both his hands on Shika's thighs. Shika shivered. Asuma smiled up at him and then moved his hands forward so they lightly Shika's zipper. Shika took in a shaky breath and watched as Asuma moved his hands to rest on his hips they played along the edge then he moved his hands to slide and wrap around his ass. Shika jumped.

"Cut it out old man I told you already I-donut-like-you." Asuma sighed stood up and made his way over to the door. He turned around to face Shika once more.

"I'm going to make you fall for me." Asuma said then walked out of the room.

"You can try." Shika muttered. Stood walked over to his windows and closed the blinds. He rested until dinner and he only knew It was dinner because Naruto was knocking on the door. "Yeah I'm coming!" Shika yelled and yanked open the door and was expecting to see the blond with bright blue eyes smiling at him but met a sexy older man with a flower in his hand. "What the hell are you doing?" Shika asked. Asuma smiled at him.

"I told you I was going to make you fall for me that means I have to take you on on a couple dates donut I?" Asuma asked handing over the flower. Shika took it looked at, his mother thought him better then to let even a flower go to waste. Shika turned on his heels and went to his bathroom, and got a little cup and placed the flower in it.

"I really donut feel like going out Asuma." Shika said resting on the door frame. Asuma smile grew a little bigger some mush so it looked like ti hurt.

"Good because I got take out." He pulled out a bag from behind his back and walked inside. Shika just looked at him in disbelief.

"Your not going to give up are you?" he asked moving to sit on his bed Asuma followed his movements.

"No, I thought you got that already." Asuma said handing over a box of Chinese food. Chinese food was the date food when ever you couldn't go out there was always Chinese they must make a lot of money. Shika thought while he opened his box.

"Why not?" Shika asked after his thought of Chinese food passed. Asuma looked up at him from his box. Shika then notice that the light that was on in his room was only a dim one and it gave a hint of something romantic Shika did not want to give off that vibe. But he also didn't want to get up and turn on another light.

"Because, I like you." Asuma said

"But isn't it against the rules for a teacher and a student to be together?" Shika asked Asuma only shrugged. "Your willing to get fired just to be with me?" Asuma looked up at him again.

"I think I might. There is something about you Shikamaru that I find Intoxicating." Asuma said after swallowing. "I want to know more about you. I want to know what makes you happy, and whats makes your body happy." Shika choked on his food and glared at him.

"Can you ranein from talking like that when I'm eating?" Shika asked.

"so your going to give me a try?" Asuma asked Shika looked at him took a deep breath then another bite of food.

"Yeah, I mean I keep trying to get rid of you and you keep coming back. So yeah I'll give you a try but donut think this means you get to kiss me all the time and stuff like that I'm pretty sure you'll fail" Shika said.

"Does this mean I get your number?" Asuma asked.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this." Shika gave Asuma his number and then they ate.

"Now that were done leave." Shika said. "Thank you for dinner." he quickly added. Asuma nodded his head and Shika even walked him to the door.

"What I donut get a first date kiss goodbye?" Asuma asked resting on the door. Shika just looked at him then down.

Shika reached up and pressed his lips on Asuma's. Asuma pressed into the kiss a little more then pulled away. Shika touched his lips as Asuma opened the door. " Ill call you later Shikamaru, Thanks for the date tonight." Asuma said before walking away.

That was some kiss and they had already done more then that but there was something in that kiss something like the first time they kissed in his office. I am so not falling for him! Shika yelled to himself. Shika grabbed his coat and walked out side, Naruto And Sasuke were walking back to the dorm smiling at each other a happy couple. Shika looked away when Naruto looked over at him.

"Hi, Shika!" He yelled almost in his ear. Shika took a step back and glared at Naruto for a second.

"Naruto." Shika said nodding his head. Then walked past both of them he had heard of a park near by he was going to go take a look at it. He turned on the corner and walked down the little path way his shoes making a loud clacking sound on the ground. He sighed and looked up into the night sky. He found the park behind a couple of trees. He found the swings and quickly picked one he wrapped his arms around the chains and pushed off with his feet. The cold air wiped around him and he sighed again.

His phone broke the silence and he quickly reached to grab it, A new text his phone was blinking at him. He opened his phone Asuma had texted him, didn't just leave each other? Shika hadn't told anyone that he had a phone this reason being the case he wasn't very good at testing and didn't like doing stuff he was only ok at. He played around with the buttons and then sent a message.

Shika also didn't like that he looked down at his phone every three seconds to see if a new message had come in. Finally the stupid little giggle on his phone went off he looked down and read.

_I was walking into my room and I thought of you as soon as I saw my bed. _Asuma wrote Shika glared at the phone.

_Great, I'm going to change my number if you keep talking like that._ Shika wrote back and waited to see the sent message before closing his phone. He sighed as he waited and notice that someone else was walking to the park. He looked over my shoulder and saw Ino walk out from the trees. She smiled at him and he quickly wished that he had his phone on vibrate or something. Ino took the swing next to him and just then his phone went off. He sighed and looked down at it.

Be happy I'm doing it over the phone I would have much more fun doing it in person._ So let me have this and when were together I'll behave_. Asuma wrote Shika shook his head muttering under his breath "Troublesome" and wrote back as fast as he could.

_Fine, fine but if you go over board when we are together I'm never talking to you again got it_! Shika wrote and looked up at Ino. She was looking at the phone as if in wonder to what it might be. He looked at her waited, she didn't say anything. He drew out another sigh.

"What?" He asked Ino looked at him his phone went off again he opened and closed it again then looked at Ino. "Either talk or I'll leave." she opened her mouth then closed it again. He shook his head and looked down at his phone.

_So your admitting that we have a relationship? I didn't think you'd go along with it so fast. But I am happy, I cant wait to make you happy as well_. Asuma wrote Shika grip tighten around the phone as he tried not a brake the damn thing.

_I never said I was admitting that we have a relationship donut jump to conclusions! I was merely saying that you better not jump we the next time were together. What makes you think I'm not happy with out you? _Shika wrote back and when the message was sent he looked back up at Ino she was staring at him.

"What is it Ino." Shika asked threw clenched teeth. She opened her mouth and closed it again, Shika stood and made a move to walk away when she finally spoke.

"I never would have place you for gay." Her voice was low almost so low he was surprised to hear it.

"Listen I'm not gay, What happened between me and Asuma- I mean Sarutobi- sensei, was nothing you just caught us at the wrong moment. That came out wrong me and Sarutobi-sensei we weren't doing anything." Shika said over his shoulder. His phone went off and he looked down at it.

" I didn't know you had a phone Shika." Ino said.

"That's because I didn't tell you." Shika said. "is there anything else Ino?" Shika asked. There was silence then two arms wrapped around him. This was so not happening, Ino was in love with Sasuke. "I'm not Sasuke." Shika said. Ino moved so he stood in front of him.

"I know, I donut want Sasuke." She moved to whisper in his ear. "I want you Shika." She pulled back and kissed him. Shika took a second then quickly pushed Ino away.

Shika looked at Ino for a second before turning on his heels and ran in the other direction. Ino said something behind him but he was to gone far. The woods around the school were a good hiding place and he picked a tree and quickly climbed up it jumping up to several others then sat down. His phone rang again telling him he had a message. He looked at it.

_I wouldn't jump you, Shika what kind of man do you think I am? You said the next time were together does that mean you liked our date tonight? And I never said you weren't happy with out me, I want to make you happy in a different kind of way_. Asuma wrote. Shika shook his head although he just kissed Ino a girl that he found to an extent at least cute. But when she kissed him he didn't feel anything he felt her and that's it. But then he kissed Asuma its like his whole body reacted to it. His heart picked up slightly his stomach did flips as if he were enjoying himself. Carp I am so falling for him.

_When you kiss me do you feel anything_? Shika asked Asuma. It didn't take long for Asuma to reply to this message.

_Yes, I feel something the urge to pull you closer to feel how close I can get your body to mine. I feel something alright. Why do you ask_? Asuma wrote back.

_I just kissed Ino well more like she kissed me and I didn't feel anything_. Shika wrote. He waited and turned his phone on vibrate in case Ino came looking for him which she just might.

_First off you didn't answer my question I didn't ask if you felt anything with Ino I asked if you felt something with me. Second you can always come to my room and I can get the taste of her off your lips. Third where are you_? Asuma wrote Shika could just see the many expressions that would be crossing his face right now.

_Yes I feel something when we kiss, happy? And I'm in the woods next to the school_. Shika wrote leaving the second question alone.

_I very happy, that I make you happy in a way and why are you in the school woods_? Asuma asked

Whatever and I'm in the woods because I'm hiding from Ino, I was in the park when she found me I turned on my heels and got out of there as fast as I could._ The woods were the closest place_. Shika wrote and rested his head on the tree and closed his eyes and waited.

Don't whatever the subject of our kissing Shika. If were together I plan on doing it as often as I can. Asuma wrote and Shika sighed as he read over the message and again he looked over it. They were going to kiss often? Something about that message made Shika happy. God he Ive fallen for him, I don't think Ive ever really not liked him. Shika told himself. But Shika is a very privet person he doesn't want a lot of people knowing who he's with or what he's doing with them so he came to this conclusion he was going to have to kill Tenten . No, no to messy people would notice that she was missing.

Well she hadn't said anything yet so may be she really would keep her mouth closed. Shika sighed again but almost fell off the branch when something else -or someone- landed on his branch making him branch and losing his balance. Two arms grabbed him then two lips were on his. His body already knew who was kissing him and it didn't take his body long to know that it wanted more since his brain had finally caught up to what it was already thinking.

"Asuma cut it out." Shika said moving so he could push Asuma away be he held o tighter. Shika gave up not really minding at all. Asuma kissed his neck lightly Shika closed his eyes and let his body enjoy the feeling.

"You know I don't think this counts as first date stuff." Asuma whisper in his ear. Shika laughed and licked his lips to taste chiggers. He smiled even more. "What are you smiling about Shikamaru?" Asuma asked right before he licked his neck and ear.

"Why did you come find me Asuma?" Shika asked after catching his breath Asuma was laughing slightly.

"I don't know, I don't even remember leaving the house I just remember leavening the house and trying to find you and when I did my body reacted and wanted to do more then what I'm doing now." Asuma said in a low voice. Shika new the last part was true, Asuma's hardness was pressing into his back.

"I know I can feel you." Shika muttered as he rested his head on Asuma's shoulder. Asuma moved so he could rest his back on the tree's trunk. Then they both relaxed.

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy to see you that's all." Asuma said before he kissed and sucked on Shika's neck. Shika moaned and his back arched the arm around Shika's waist tighten keeping him in place.

Shika moved one hand so it rested in Asuma's hair and he pulled it. Asuma grunted against Shika pull but didn't stop him he only increased on the task he was doing. Shika moaned a little louder. Asuma smiled against Shika's neck but didn't pull away. Shika tightened his grip on Asuma hair and pulled him away.

"Cut it out." Shika gasped Asuma did as Shika asked. He was taking in a deep breath and then Asuma laughed. "What is it?" Shika asked.

"Nothing really but I left on mark on you I hope you don't mind that much." Asuma said and kissed the spot where the now red hickey was . Shika sighed it was going to happen sooner or later he would have liked the later but it was to late now. Shika yawned and Asuma pulled him into a hug. "We should get you back to the dorm."

"Who's dorm?" Shika asked before he could filter what his body wanted from his brain. Asuma was quite for a moment and Shika was worried he had gone to far.

"Mine." Was all Asuma said and they both stood. "Your's has to many people around it. Plus when you have to leave to go to your first class no one will see you, if I leave your dorm room I think people might notice." Asuma said with a smile across his lips.

"Don't you room like right next to Kurenai I don't think she'll like that I'm coming back to your room with you." Shika said as Asuma moved his hand to hold his so they could walk a little easier.

"She cant mind her own business."Asuma said under his breath. Shika laughed and pulled his hand out of Asuma's as the hit school ground. No one was there but Shika wanted to be safe then sorry and knowing there luck Tenten would walk by and Shika would have to try to explain himself when he really didn't feel like it.

As they got to Asuma's door he fished out his key. The light in Kurenai room was on and if they both moved to the left a little they would be in her view, that it if she was in her room. Shika tried to stay in the shadows till Asuma got his key in the lock and unlocked It. Shika then quickly rushed inside Asuma laughed as he walked in behind him. Shika glared at him and then looked around the room.

Asuma had a fairly nice large house in his living room a little chair next to it looking just as comfortable. If he turned around he could look into his little kitchen, there was a black little refrigerator in there and a small couple table that was at the moment covered with news paper. The smell of honey and cigarettes filled him. It was a smell he started putting with Asuma he now new when either he smelled either he would think of him. Shika sighed and shook his head he was tired and didn't really want to go back to his room-this was a fact that scared him a little- Asuma took a seat on the couch and patted the seat next to him.

Shika took it and Asuma quickly pulled him in, Shika let out a gasp and on arm wrapped around his waist. Pulling him on to his lap, Asuma licked a line from Shika neck to his mouth and kiss him. Shika pulled away quippinghis mouth.

"You know Shika, I thought for sure it would take a little more fighting to get you to come to my room. But look here you are on my lap on my couch, looking as amazing as ever." Asuma said and kissed his neck this time then licking.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea, and will you stop I don't want a matching one to the one I already have." Shika said moving so he was standing in front of Asuma who quickly gave him a once over before leaping in the air and crashing both of them to the ground. Asuma pinned Shika to the ground and moved his hips slightly forward. Shika breath came faster and he pushed on Asuma's shoulder. " What the hell do you think your doing?"

"What does it feel like Shikamaru?" Asuma asked moving again. Shika closed his eyes and his loosen his grip a little. His body was telling him this was what he wanted at this very moment, but his brain was yelling at him to push Asuma away, he went with his brain.

Shika pushed him off and then moved back and took a second to get his breath to a normal steady pace. Asuma had landed near the couch and he was now resting up aganist it. But he was still smiling even though he didn't get very far, he was smiling because although it had only lasted a second Shika was hard just with him being on top.

"You perverted old man!" Shika hissed sitting up, he readjusted his pants and then glared at Asuma. Asuma moved so he was now sitting on the couch looking down at him. But Shika didn't feel right standing up he wanted to wait till he was a little more calmed down.

"you didn't really mind that much did you Shika? I mean judging from your body's reaction you didn't mind it all that much." Asuma stated what Shika already new pretty well.

"Shut up! You said you would take it slow but just a second ago you had me pinned to the ground and..." Shika drifted off.

"your right I did say I would take it slow, and I wish you would forgive me, and give me one last chance to show you I can be... more controlled." Asuma said standing and moved to help Shika stand, he had gone down a little enough to make it look like he wasn't really hard at all, but Shika could still feel it.

"I don't think I can trust you anymore. I don't even know why I'm here" Shika muttered. "I'm going back to my place." Shika made it half way to the door before he was grabbed from behind in a hug. Asuma pressed their bodies close.

"Don't leave Shika I promise I wont do anything." Asuma whispered in his ear. Shika took in a deep breath he thought over leaving or staying he knew he was going to stay. What pissed him off abut the whole thing was that he didn't want to leave he wanted to be with Asuma right now even after he pissed him off. He wanted to be in Asuma bed with Asuma next to him.

"Fine." Shika said low under his breath. Asuma moved so his arms were now loose on Shika's hips. Then he pulled him to his room. It was the largest room in the house. A big bed was placed next to a window that had the blinds closed. Shika looked around the room and felt Asuma slip away and the door closed.

Shika looked over his and saw that Asuma was removing his shirt and his then he slipped out of his pants. Shika found the sight hard to look away from, when Asuma turned back around with a cigarette in his mouth he noticed Shika's stare. "You can touch you know." He said with a smile. Shika looked away and then saw Asuma climb into bed.

Shika turned and pulled off his shirt and then slipped out of his pants then made his way over to the bed. Asuma had opened the window and so the smoke wouldn't fill the room. Asuma looked over at him as he walked over. Shika climbed in quickly going under the covers. Asuma smiled and took in the last hit on his cigarette then put it out and threw it out the window. Shika turned off the lamp that lit the room as Asuma had asked.

The room went dark then was dimly lit with a light from the moon . It hit Asuma who was still resting up on the pillows and looking out the window Shika looked at him for a moment as the moving cloud made the moon's light dance across Asuma's skin. Asuma looked down at him and smiled then moved so he laid down next to Shika.

Asuma lightly kissed Shika and wrapped his arms around Shika body pulling him against him. Shika sighed and turned he could rest on Asuma who shifted to get them both in a better position to do so. Asuma wrapped a hand around Shika's. Shika last thought before he went to sleep was that he really like the feel of Asuma's skin and the sweet smell of honey that clung to him.

* * *

Well there you go! I hope you liked it. Ill try to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Shika woke up early, Asuma's arm still wrapped around him. There was a little more daylight shining threw the window of Asuma's room and it played over his skin. What the hell am I doing here? Shika asked himself. I'm not gay, though from the way things are looking he was on his way there. Shika removed the covers from his body and then slipped out of Asuma's grasp. He slipped back into his clothes and left. The morning air was cool and he couldn't wait for noon to come around cold weather wasn't really his thing.

As he was walking back to the dorm he saw a fancy car pull into the lot. He slowed down his walking so he could see the fancy car belonged to. A person with long hair stepped out of the car, A girl Shika thought until the boy turned around. Shika had stopped walking a while ago and was now staring at the boy that just got out of the car. The boy popped the trunk of the car grabbing his bag and then turned around to see Shika. His hair easily went down to his middle back and Shika found himself imagination running his hand threw that hair. He quickly shook his head and continued walking. What the hell was going on with him?

"Can you help me?" his voice was soft and light. It bother Shika that a guy could should like that and he really considered not stopping and pretending that he didn't hear him. Shika sighed and muttered troublesome under his breath as he crossed the parking lot to where the other boy stood.

"What do you need?"Shika asked with a less then pleasing voice he wasn't trying to hide that he was angry, though it wasn't really thing fault that he was mad, it wasn't his fault that Shika wanted to run his hands threw his hair.

"If you could just tell me there my dorm room is." His voice was still soft and Shika looked finally at his face, his eyes were covered by glasses and it slightly ruined the image for him. "What number do you have?" Shika asked rubbing the back of his head. This was all a little over whelming for Shika. The other boy gave off his number and Shika grabbed one of his bags. "Im heading that way come on."

"Thank you." he said in that same calm voice it ran down Shika's spine and he was starting to have a real issue with this guy. He felt tension starting to build between his shoulder blades and then turned to the second dorm area where this boy's dorm was, He set the bag down and turned back to the boy. "your room should be right in there." Shika said and walked off before anything else could be said. He took his time walking to his dorm room and ran into Hinata. She looked worried as he eyes fell upon Shika. "Shika!" she yelled running over to him right before tripping over his own two feet and having him run and diving to keep her head from hitting the pavement. "Hinata watch where your going." Shika mutter while standing up and brining her with him.

"oh, im sorry Shika, Im looking for my cousin. He was suppose to arrive today and I saw his car but I couldn't find him anywhere. Have you by any chance seen him?" she asked. Shika took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Does he by any chance have really long hair?" Shika asked Hinata nodded her head widely about and Shika pointed to the second dorm rooms she quickly moved to go find him. shika looked over his shoulder at her. "Hey hinata what's his name?" Why was he asking, he should let it go.

"Um, it Neji, Neji Hyuga." She said and ran off Shika when he finally got to his bed room grabbed a towel and went to the shower that were at the end of the hall. He peeled away the towel and turned the hot water on he stood under the shower head letting the water run over him some of the tension going away with it. there was noise being made telling shika he should get out before other people started coming in, he wasn't really in the mood to be with other people. The turned off the water grabbed his towel wrapped it around his waist and felt.

He got to his room with no trouble at all and changed into a new set of clothes. shika felt his hair down he didn't see a reason to put it up yet. His phone went off vibrating on the table. He reached over and grabbed it. there was a new message and there was only one person it could be from he thought it over should I answer it or should I just let it go. Though he was thinking it over his hand was already opening the phone.

_I feel a sleep with a very sexy boy next to me, and when I woke up my sexy little boy was gone, where did you get off to_? Asuma wrote Shika kept reading over the sexy little boy part. Shika felt a blush creep up his face and the rest of his body heat up with anger.

_Im not your sexy little anything, and I needed to take a shower so I came back to my room_. Shika wrote back. As he sat down in his desk chair looking over his homework that he had done in class. His phone went off again and faster then he liked opened and read it. _if you had stayed we could have taken a shower together and with me you could have a real reason for taking a shower_. Asuma wrote back. Shika felt embarrassed just reading the text and for a while didn't response , giving Asuma enough time to write another text. I had a wonderful dream about you last night Shikamaru I hope one day we can do it for real. Asuma wrote.

_I wouldn't hold your breath for it Asuma, If I wanted to shower with you I would have stayed with you_. Shika wrote back, perverted old man!

_Shikamaru, lets have another date tonight_. Asuma wrote Shika let out a sigh and thought it over it was a very sudden change of subject he was up to something. _What are you up too Asuma_? Shika wrote. I just want to be with you that's all I want to be with sexy little boy. Asuma wrote back. Shika looked at his watch tired his hair up grabbed books and ran off to class. Shika wouldn't see Asuma until later on it the day. does Asuma have any classes before his math class? The bigger question to all of that… why did Shika even care.

Ino was in his first class she even sat down next to him. He did see why after he ran away from her last night. If she didn't bring it up then he wasn't going to bring it up. after they were done with there work Ino turned to face him. "Hey Shika." He turned to face her "come out with me after first class. Just for one day." Shika thought I over and for some reason looked over at Shino. Who was talking with Tenten. Was she his type? Why was there conversation from the car trip popping up?

"Sure let's go out Ino." Shika said Ino smiled. Shika walked over to Shino asking him for his keys, shino handed them over and looked at Ino then raised an eyebrow. "Give me a call when you get back all come out and get the keys." Shino said. Shika nodded hi head and walked away.

Ino was already outside waiting for Shika. He walked with her the car, they both climbed inside and Shika started the car and went on his way. "Where would you like to go Ino?" Shika asked as they left the school parking lot. Ino turned and looked at him.

"I don't care lets just get something to eat." She said in a quite voice. Shika sighed and his fingers tapped lightly on the steering wheeling. "no, lets go get something to eat and then go to the beach." She said. Shika nodded his head and the drove for a while and he pulled into a fast food place grabbed some food then Shika drove them to the beach. he took out keys and walked with Ino to the beach. they got looks from a couple of people. Other couple commented that they made a cute couple. Shika help Ino get up to the rock here he wanted to sit. It was close to the water but high enough that the sand wasn't bothering him yet.

"Thank you Shika." Ino said taking a bite of her burger. Shika nodded his head at her, then pulled out his fires. They both finshed around the same time and just sat there. "come on Shika." Ino said standing up making her way to the sand Shika just looked at her. she looked over her shoulder at him then waved him over "come on!" she called kicking off her shoes. Shika followed behind her slowly. He kicked off his shoes and followed Ino leaving his phone with his shoes.

Ino then tackled him. Shika laughed and spun around brining Ino with him and then thre her into the water. He soon found himself in the water too. Ino jumped on him and duncked him in the water. They both laughed as the day came to the end. They had spent most of there time in the water as the sand stuck to them as they walked back to get there stuff. Shika took out his phone and noticed he had four old messages.

_Although were in some type of relationship I don't want you missing my class_. Asuma wrote with that one text Shika felt guilt growing in his stomach. _Shika where are you_? Was the second one. _Shikamaru_-oh that wasn't good when Asuma was using my whole name- _I haven't seen you all day I cant wait for tonight, though Im kinda worried cause you haven't responded to any of my text_. There was one more that just came in a couple of minutes ago. _Well I guess our date is no longer on, ill see you tomorrow. _Shika left bad, he had said he would go out with Asuma tonight and instead he was with Ino. Life just couldn't get any better. He slipped into his shoes and they both got back into the car.

Shika called Shino when they were close to school and Shino was less then pleased when he noticed that Shika and Ino were soaking wet Shika apologized. And said he owed him a favor and shino said that he was going to keep him to that. As Shika was walking to his dorm room he was thinking of a way he could apologize to Asuma. "why do I feel like crap for just hanging out with a friend?" Shika asked himself then he laughed. "why are I talking to myself, everyone so troublesome more then there worth." Shika was so spaced out he walked right into Tenten. In an attempted to save them both from falling he ended up falling backwards and Tenten fell back on him. he hit his head and he rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, I'm sorry Shika!" Tenten yelled he covered her mouth ands hook his head.

"not that's its any of my business Shika but I noticed you weren't in math today and I also couldn't help but notice that Sarutobi-sensei wasn't his normal self. He upbeat, did you two have an argument?" Tenten asked. Shika nodded his head.

"no nothing like that, I had a…" Shika trailed off and Tenten got the idea. She pulled him over to a place where they could not easily be overheard. "Asuma early this morning asked me to go on a date with him and I ended up leaving with Ino today. So I didn't get any of his text until a little while ago. He doesn't want to go out anymore." Shika said in a low voice.

"Why don't you go see him and apologize, do something that he wouldn't expect. _show_ him how sorry you are." Tenten said. Shika actually hugged Tenten and ran off Tenten was a little confused that Shika had just hugged her but she let it go.

Shika ran to Asuma's house and collected himself before knocking on the door there was a little movement inside the dorm and Asuma opened the door. he looked down at Shika and couldn't stop a little smile from appearing on his face. he was about to say something when Shika stopped him.

"I just wanna start off with saying that I still find you troublesome and bothersome." Shika said and Asuma opened his mouth then Shika stopped him again. "and Im not gay." Shika then stood up on tip toe and brought Asuma into a kiss. He ran his hands threw his hair and pried open Asuma's mouth with his tongue. Asuma was still for a second before he brought wrapped his arms around Shika brining there bodies as close as he could get them. Shika whole body shivered against Asuma who moaned into Shika's mouth. Asuma ran his hand under Shika's shirt and Shika even pulled away enough so that the shirt could come off As Shika went right back to kissing him.

This went on for a while and Asuma pinned him to the door that was now closed. Asuma pulled away grasping for air and laughing. "you sure do know how to apologize." Asuma said between gasp. "you smell of water though you are your clothes. Why don't you go take a shower?" Asuma said. Shika nodded his head and headed to the bathroom.

"you better not join me Asuma." Shika said Asuma laughed but agreed not to join him in the shower. Shika took a quick shower and quickly when he got out of the shower there were clothes waiting for him Asuma must have put them in here. he changed into the shorts and the tee-shirt. Asuma walked in after giving him a quick kiss. As Shika waited he noticed there was chocolate next to the bed. Shika sat down and took some of them and ate it they were sweet. There were only six of them on the table and Shika didn't think Asuma would mind if he ate some of them. The some became more then half of them there were just one left. Shika suddenly felt hot as if he was sick and laided down on the bed. Asuma came out of the shower a little later. When he came out he noticed how Shika was in a ball holding his stomach.

"Shika what's wrong?" Asuma then looked at the table next to the bed and saw that shika had eaten the chocolate. "Shika tell me you didn't eat all of them." Asuma said. Shika smiled and pointed to the table.

"not all of them there is one left." Shika said

"Shika those weren't normal chocolate, in those were a very strong aphrodisiac."


	5. Chapter 5

Im really sorry about all my late updates!! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! please enjoy this chapter, again sorry it took me so long.

I don't own Naruto or anything related to the series!

* * *

Shika just looked up at Asuma and smiled he wasn't really thinking about anything but focusing on the heat that surrounded his body at the moment and how he really did find Asuma more attractive then he thought of how the smell of cigarettes slightly turned him on now though he would never tell Asuma that, no he would like it too much.

Asuma ran his hand threw Shika's hair and Shika closed his eyes Asuma took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm going to go get you a glass of water then I'm going to go sleep on the couch." Asuma stood up and went to the kitchen he place his head on the cabinet as he waited for the cup to fill, he knew he should have put that chocolate away but then again he didn't think Shika was going to be coming over today so there was no need! The cup over flowed and he picked it up out of the sink and wiped it off as he made his way back to the room. He handed it over to Shika whose face was red and his eyes were glazed over and he couldn't help but noticed Shika was hard, he looked away biting his lip so hard he drew blood.

"You're not going to stay?" Shika asked sitting up so he could drink some of the water, his hands were shaking as he held up the glass. Asuma looked away and sighed running a hand threw his hair.

"Shika I have to try very hard when you're not asking for me to jump you, in your state there is a high probability that tomorrow morning you won't like me as much as you did tonight. "He said and Shika nodded his head and knew that was the right thing to do but there were parts of his body that were yelling at him to screw what ever thought he was having and jump Asuma as he walked away.

Shika laid back down and moved his hands so they rested between his legs. He closed his eyes and tried to go to bed but it wasn't happening there was no way he was going be able to go to sleep, Shika laid back and threw his hands up he peeled off his shirt it was too hot to have it on and his pants came off soon after, he laid on top of the covers and kept moving. He needed a release but he didn't feel right doing it in Asuma's bed. Another wave came across him and he closed his eyes as the room started spinning and he blacked out.

Cold air blew across Shika's back and he shivered. He opened his eyes and stretched he was Asuma's bed and he remembered little of last night. He looked over his shoulder and it was just starting to get light out and the window was wide open, where was his shirt? Hell where were his pants he had them the last time he remembered. He looked at the bed and noticed several stains on the bed. He just looked at them for a long second then felt his face heat up, but Asuma was nowhere near the room. What the hell went on last night he slid off the bed and found his pants and his shirt he then pulled the sheets off the bed embarrassed.

Shika walked into the living room and found Asuma asleep on the couch he quietly walked by him trying not to make a noise he needed new boxers he walked through the kitchen to the laundry room and placed the sheets inside and turned on the wash, he then looked around and found a new pair of boxers they were Asuma but, he wasn't going to be picky right now. He walked back to the living room where Asuma was still asleep he looked like a wreck. "Guss I was troublesome last night, sorry." Shika said and walked back to the bed room to fix the bed.

He couldn't believe he had done that in Asuma's bed he is never going to let me live it down! Ill hear about it every time I turn him down, he managed to bring up! Bastard! Shika took in a deep breath, Asuma hadn't done anything yet let's not get mad at him for no reason. There was movement behind him but he didn't bother looking around he was still embarrassed. He just kept his head low, and Asuma came up behind him.

"How are you feeling? I shouldn't have left those Chocolates out last night, I'm sorry." He said Shika took in a deep breath then slowly turned around and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"no, I shouldn't have eaten them. What happened last night?" Shika asked and Asuma moved so he sat in the chair across next to the window the farthest away he could get in the tiny room.

"Hm, lets see you ate the chocolates then I came out of the shower then I got you a glass of water then moved into the living room then for most of the night you.." Asuma trailed off his hand balled into a fist and he shook his head. Shika had put him in a hard position last night and he did feel bad but what could he do?

"Asuma is there anything I can do?" Shika asked Asuma looked over at him for a second he looked away.

"You can leave. I need time alone" He said there was only coldness in his voice and Shika left he had class today anyways. She changed his clothes and got dressed he would take a shower when he got back no big deal as he was walking out the door he ran into Shino, who just looked at him.

"What no running away today?" he asked Shika shrugged and waited while Shino got his bag. "Why are you waiting for me, If you don't want anything?" Shino asked. Shika looked up at him.

"Remember that time in our friendship where we didn't talk? I say we go back to that." Shika said Shino rolled his eyes and they walked in silence. They walked past several groups of girl but Shino didn't really seem into any of them, who was his type? Shino saw Shika looking at him.

"What! Cause your creeping me out!" He yelled Shika smile as he saw a slight blush creep onto Shino face or the parts he could see of it. Maybe girls weren't Shino's thing at all, Shika shook his head keeping this thought to himself, for now he wanted to be able to point out why he thought this, so he was going to watching Shino a little closer now.

They strolled into their first period class Ino had saved him a seat, he walked over at sat down next to her, Shino took the other spot next to him, Shika placed his head on the table so his head was facing Shino, Ino would have liked it too much and that creped him out. Shika saw Shino look at him as he closed his eyes and he smiled. "who do you like Shino?" Shika asked in a low voice there was no answer so he wondered if he had said it too low.

"you'll never no Shika." Shino said very close to my ear meaning he had to lean down to talk I smiled and opened one eye so I could see him pulling away. he closed my eyes and went back to sleep, Shino woke me up after Class as we walked to our next one , Shika really didn't want to go to math Asuma didn't seem that happy with him before. Shika ate lunch with Kiba down in the courtyard Kiba was talking nonsense about Gaara again. If Kiba liked him so much why didn't he just ask him out? Kiba ended up leaving early and on Shika's way to Math he ran into Neji .

"Good afternoon Shikamaru." Neji said Shika nodded his head.

"why so formal just say hey." Shika said as he walked into math class Neji extended his arm and pulled at Shika's Shirt Shika blushed as he looked back at Neji Shika new Asuma was watching him.

"Your shirt was tucked in." Neji said as he walked past Shika who glanced at Asuma who was watching Neji walk away he didn't even glance at Shika. Shit he really is mad at me, Shika thought as we went to sit down.

"Shika what happened last night?" Tenten asked him as soon as he sat down. Shika just shrugged there wasn't really anything to tell.

"I don't know its complicated, but I think I did something last night that I shouldn't have." Shika said Tenten moved closer to him and was about to whisper something before Asuma called out to them.

"Tenten please face forward." She whipped around and kept her head down but you could hear Asuma really wasn't that made. The class went on and homework was passed out Shika frowned as he looked it over, though he finished it in class.

The bell rang and Shika waited till the rest of the class was gone before he got up Asuma was putting his papers away there was no way he didn't see Shika. Shika walked over to him and tried to touch his arm but Asuma pulled away. "Please don't touch me, not right now." he said keeping his head down. Shika balled his hand into a fist and walked out.

God damn it! The first couple of days he had to fight Asuma off, now he had at least a little feelings for him and Asuma wouldn't even let him touch him. Troublesome he's always been so troublesome! A pain in the ass, and bothersome! What's he thinking anyways! Forget him forget all of this! Shika thought to himself as he walked across the school parking lot.

Shika ran right into someone, he looked up and it was Kurenai oh this was perfect! Just perfect his day could not get any better! Kurenai smiled down at him, Shika frowned harder. "What's wrong Shika? Asuma dump you?" She asked.

"Aw can you pick on someone else today? I'm not really in the mood." Shika said Kurenai laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I tried to tell you, you weren't his type, and now look you fell for him and he just let you fall." Kurenai said and laughed once more. Shika sighed and walked off, there was no point in fighting him. "I'll go and comfort Asuma now! I'm sure he feels bad for leading you on. "Leading me on is that what he was doing.

Shika skipped going back to his room and instead went to the park he went to a while ago. He sat on the swing and was more pissed that he was angry about the whole thing then Asuma not talking to him. Why the hell am I acting like this? His phone rang.

_Where are you_. Asuma's text wrote. He didn't like he told him he was in the woods. _Ill be there soon please don't leave, I really want to see you._ He wrote oh now he want to see me! Perfect! He waited he didn't know why but he did. Asuma made his way out of the bushes and walked over to where Shika was swigging.

"I forgot about this park till you mentioned it." He said

"hm, yeah I found it on accident." Shika said not hiding how mad he was Asuma frowned.

"Ah, Shika don't be mad at me, in sorry for being harsh before. Will you listen?" Shika thought it over then nodded his head, no.

"I already know what you're going to say, you're sorry for leading me on this whole time, turns out I'm not really your type after all and you want to end it." Shika said and Asuma just looked at him.

"Shika what he hell are you talking about? Leading you on? I've done no such thing, last night you ate all those Chocolates do you remember what they were?" Shika nodded his head. "Well sometimes when you eat as much as you did you forget things, it just a side effect." Asuma took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I slept on the couch or tried to anyways, but Shika you pleasured yourself over and over again last night, you called out my name you asked me to join you, it went on for most of the night I could hear everything your voice and heavy breathing it took all I had not to come into the room lat night."

"what about the touching you?" Shika asked.

"this morning if you had touched me with what you had done last night still fresh in my mind I would have done things, that I well want to but would have forced you." He said

"And in school?"Shika asked.

"It's hard for me right now Shika, I can hear you calling my name only seconds before coming Its all I've been thinking about all day. It killed me to kick you out this morning when Ill I wanted was to hold you, kiss you, more than that." Asuma said running a hand threw his hair.

Shika just looked at him for a long time then stood up and walked over to him. Asuma jaw tightened as Shika touched his chest his hands shook but that were the only signs he gave off that he was trying to hid something.

Asuma without any waste bent down and kissed Shika, his hands moved so they wrapped around Shika's waist and pulled him in closer. Shika pulled back a little "Asuma I can't breathe, you're too deep." Asuma kissed him again his tongue going deeper than last, Shika's legs went limp and Asuma held up. "you're so mean Asuma that was too deep and you know it"

Asuma just smiled and they moved so they went to go sit on the bench. Shika kept his down Asuma was always so open with his feelings, while Shika kept everything to himself. Shika looked up and Asuma was looking down at him.

"I hope one day, you'll call out my name and I can join you and I can bring you pleasure." Asuma said and bent down to kiss Shika again who pushed him away.

"Old man don't kiss me after you say something like that, its gross!" Shika yelled, Asuma laughed.

"Before you were talking about me leading you on, what gave you that Idea?" Asuma asked Shika frowned.

"I ran into Kurenai and she thought we were over and said that the whole time you were just leading me on." Shika said and laughed. "She said it was because I was still just a kid and I guess I am since I believed everything she said."

"Ah so that's why she came over to my place acting the way she did." Shika looked up at him his facing asking what. Asuma laughed. " you'll never believe it , she came over to my house with a coat on and just her underwear on underneath it."

"she really likes you, why don't you go out with her?" Shika asked. Asuma just looked at him for a long time.

"I don't like women I never have, and since I've been with you I probably never will." He said looking around the park. Shika was sitting so his legs were draped over Asuma's. "your all I want Shika." He said before he pushed Shika's legs off and moved to he sat between his legs.

"Asuma what are you doing?" Shika asked his face heated up he knew he was blushing and he knew what he was about to do, the question was if he was going to let him do it.

"Shika you know what I'm going to do don't ask silly questions." Asuma said as he pulled down his zipper, Shika shook and pushed his shirt down to cover up where Asuma was headed.

"Please Asuma, stop this I know you like me, you don't have to do this." Shika said as his legs shook.

"I not doing it because I have to I'm doing it because I want to I've wanted to for a long time. Now move your hands." Asuma said. Shika slowly lifted up his hands. Asuma smiled and it didn't take very long for Shika to become hard. Asuma laughed and pulled down his boxers. Shika closed his eyes and hid his face this was so embarrassing.

Asuma's tongue was so warm as it cover him and Shika couldn't stop the moan that came out of his mouth . he cover it quickly as to not let it happen again. Shika's whole body jerked when Asuma sucked harder, and he let out his breath, and he was so hot. Asuma kissed the top to his member and Shika let out a little sound. "Let me hear your voice Shika, I want to hear how much your enjoying this." Shika let his hands drop and he cried out when Asuma's mouth covered him again.

"Asuma, it feels so good please don't stop." Shika said in a low voice as he doubled over and ran his hands threw Asuma's hair. Oh god what am I saying? Shika asked himself. As his hands ranked back up as Asuma engulfed him even more. "Asuma, I think, I'm about to." Shika bit his lip as he released himself. Asuma pulled back after swallowing everything though some of it dripped from the side.

Asuma smiled and moved to kiss him. Shika pushed him away he fell back on the wood chips. "Don't kiss me! After you do something like that! You reek of Jizz! Ah, you're so troublesome Asuma sensei!" Shika yelled before walking off.

* * *

ok so I hope you guys like it! I think things might get a little more steamy between Asuma and Shika! since Asuma now knows Shika isnt going to stop him, lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I hope your holidays were amazing I love being on break! its amazing and gave me time to update, I hope you all like it. and to all have a happy new year!

Disclaimer - I dont own Naruto and anything that belongs to it,

please enjoy.

* * *

Shika Sat on his bed, instead of going over to Asuma's house, in frustration he had come back to his. His room was cold and needed to be clean his desk was covered with paper that were from the begging of the year, he needed to do laundry, he would do it tomorrow after class. He had almost forgotten what it was like to have time alone with Asuma always on his back, he was often crowed by work.

He sighed, he had lost himself in the moments of high school it was so stupid. He had forgotten how much he missed sleep, and how much he missed his down time. He cleaned up his room it was quite in the dorm rooms, as he moved about. It was something he was used to. This little fact made him smile. He placed his clothes away and then picked up his desk placing the papers in their rightful places and setting up his computer that he had truly forgotten about. He had yet to write a paper but why wait?

He moved about his clean room and made his bed then grabbed a towel, he had just showered at Asuma's but after what he had done it was gross to him and he couldn't believe they had done that, though his face heated up with the thought. He stripped his clothes off and wrapped white towel around his waist. He walked out of his room down to the wash area. He ran into Shino who was leaving locking his door, Shino glanced up at him.

"Hello Shikamaru." Shino said Shika sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

"I told you before its Shika. You don't have to be formal." He said, Shino pushed the glasses further up his face and Shika was pissed he couldn't see where his eyes were looking. Though Shika knew Shino wasn't looking him over.

"Right, I was calling you that for a while but I always come back to Shikamaru." Shino said a slight smile on his lips, he muttered something to himself and Shika tried to lip read but there was no use, he could understand. "Well I'll be on my way now Shika." He said and walked past him, Shika looked over his shoulder at him, Shino was an odd one but he was Shika's best friend even if Shino didn't know it.

Shika turned on and stood under the water letting it wash over him. He looked about the bathroom. The black and white tile was not inviting and the bland tan curtains they had, didn't really give any privacy. Asuma's bathroom was so much better. Shika yawned, and decided to hurry up and finish before he fell asleep.

He dried himself off and walked out Kiba was talking very quietly with Gaara about something and he didn't want to interrupt but he had to get to his room Kiba looked over at him. "Do you still live here?" Shika nodded his head, Troublesome. "Really cause Ino says you've been staying at a Sensei's apartment. " Shika felt his eyebrow twitch.

"I wonder why she would say such a thing." Kiba shrugged. "Well If I was with a Sensei which I'm not, I'm sure I would use their bathroom over ours." Shika said the cold air brushed along his skin and the water dripped from his hair.

"Hm, I guess you have a point. But so where have you been sleeping? Your never in your room anymore, I know I've knocked." Kiba said, Shika sighed and closed his eyes why wouldn't he just let it go?

"He was with me." It was a voice Shika knew but couldn't put a name to so he opened his eyes It was Neji. Shika looked at him he did live in another dorm room didn't he. Kiba looked Neji over and nodded his head he could believe it, Shika sighed thank god. "But we got in a fight that's why I'm here now, can we talk please." He made it sound convincing.

Shika thought it over then nodded his head and walked to his room Neji behind him. He closed the door and walked over to where he had left his clothes laying about. "Thank you Neji, I owe you one." Shika said slipping into his boxers then his shorts and tee shirt.

"It was no problem, you would have done the same If it were me." Shika paused for a second, no he wouldn't have he would have said they whole thing would cause to much trouble and walked away not wanting to get involved.

"so how long do we have to stay in here?" Shika asked sitting on his bed. Neji watched him and decided to sit on the chair.

"I'm guessing all night or I could leave now and we could still seem like were in a fight have to come back some other time." Neji said Shika looked at him his hair was really long wasn't it.

"Just stay the night it's not that much longer anyway. How long is your Hair Neji?" Shika asked Neji stood a smiled on his face and started walking over towards Shika.

"why don't you get a feel for it."

Asuma didn't follow Shika back to his dorm room he knew there was talk About Shika being with a Sensei they hadn't pinpointed out who it was though besides Shika probably needed time since Asuma had done that to him in the Park; though it would have been really nice if Shika had helped him out a little.

Asuma sighed as Shika's voice ran threw his head. He was about to open his door when someone called his name. he looked over and his breath came short. "Asuma its been such a long time, It took me forever to find out where you were."

"Ah, I'm sorry Deidara, if I had known you were looking for me I would have hidden better." Deidara smiled and pushed his long blonde hair back out of his face his hands bandages around them, and it made Asuma's skin crawl.

"Really Sensei, After all we've been through you're not going to let me in?" Asuma sighed and pushed opened his door Deidara walked past him smiling and wagging his hips as he went Asuma bit his lower lip he now remembered why Deidara and him were together for so long. Deidara sat on the cough his legs propped up on the table Asuma went and made tea.

"Why are you here Deidara? After all this time why did you come looking for me?" Asuma asked and he put the cup of tea down. Deidara sighed, Asuma then noticed his outfit. He wore a high tee shirt that barley covered his upper chest. His pants were tight and short it looked like Deidara hadn't changed clothes since he was a little kid but the fantasy that came flying to Asuma head was not for a little kid.

"I missed you that's all. Can I not miss the love of my life?" Asuma laughed and almost choked on his tea.

"Love of your life that's why you left me right? Though now I'm the love of you life." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"For the last time I didn't leave! You're the one that left me! you went off with that one chick, don't go blaming this all on me, I didn't want you to leave." Deidara said, Asuma sighed and rolled his eyes.

"The only reason why I left with her was because I saw you, with someone else in our bed in our apartment. That's why I left." Asuma said. Deidara sighed bit his lower lip, ignoring Asuma for the moment, while taking a sip of his tea.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Asuma, I've come a long way to see you, please just come sit down with me." Deidara begged looking up at him, Asuma looked at him and moved so he sat down next to him. Deidara moved his legs so they rested on Asuma's he then wrapped his arms around him, and lightly kissed his cheek. "Kiss me Asuma Sensei." he asked. Asuma looked at him Sensei, Shika didn't even call him that, he always called him Asuma.

"I cant Deidara I'm already with someone else." Asuma said. Deidara looked at him and sighed then moved himself so he now sat on his lap. "Deidara please don't do this to me." Asuma asked.

"Why not? who is this person anyway? a Male or Female? thought I know you have a bigger thing for boys. so is it a student or a teacher? you"ve never really been into people your own age so its probably a student, now, is it a first year or some other year? that I don't know so tell me?" he asked kissing just below his lips Asuma took in a shakey breath, sex appeal wasn't a problem with Deidara. hell sex in there relationship wasn't a problem, Asuma pulled back a little Deidara frowned." this kid must be good in bed for you to turn away from me."

"Deidara what do you want?" Asuma asked.

"I just want to spend time with you that's all Asuma. can I stay the night?" Asuma thought it over then nodded his head, Shika probably wouldn't be coming over tonight anyway. Asuma stood up and Deidara kept his arms around his neck and followed him into The bed room. Asuma stripped off his shirt and then his pants then climbed into bed. Deidara stood on the side of the bed, Asuma looked at him.

Deidara slowly pulled off his shirt and Asuma followed the little piece of cloth with his eyes as it fell to the ground. he then undid the top button of his pants, Asuma left his mouth fall open a little. Deidara smiled and pulled down his pants and Asuma quickly knew that there was no underwear under his pants. Deidara let his pants fall to the ground and climbed into bed. Asuma couldn't hide that he was turned on they had been together for four years, those feelings don't just go away.

"your so handsome Asuma, I've missed your body sleeping next to mine." Deidara said in his ear. Asuma smiled down at him.

"Yes sleep Deidara that mean eyes closed and sleeping nothing else." Asuma said there was a sigh from the man lying next to him. "Good night." Asuma said before lying down and wrapping his arm around Deidara's waist, his hand played with the little hairs just below Deidara's pelvis. Asuma couldn't help himself, he had done it when they were dating his hands just did it now.

Shika felt odd not sleeping with Asuma and having someone else in his bed. Neji, just climbed into bed, he didn't try to hold him or anything but Shika did notice that in his every large bed Neji slept very close to him. Shika found it hard to fall asleep he sat up in bed and ran a hand threw his hair and opened his window and sat back down.

"Cant go get to sleep?" Neji asked sitting up Shika looked over his shoulder at him. "I'm sorry, its my fault that you cant sleep, If you lend me a cover and a pillow I'll gladly sleep on the floor."

"no, no, that's not the problem, your fine. just go back to sleep" Shika said as the cold air from out side ran along his skin. he sighed and laid back down in bed, Neji stayed rested up on his arms looking down at Shika. He ran his hand threw Shika's hair, Shika moved his head.

"Good night Shika." Neji said lying back down and fell asleep, Shika slept but he didn't sleep well. an alarm clock with off Shika heard Neji move around in bed then turn the annoying noise off.

"Shika get up its time for school." Shika groaned then sat up in bed the cold air hit his chest, he was suddenly awake and slammed the door closed. Neji looked back at him but Shika ended up sitting back on the bed. Neji pulled on his shirts he hadn't taken off his pants. Shika pulled on his shirt and pants then grabbed his book bag. Neji opened the door and they walked out. Kiba and Gaara were talking in the hallway again didn't they ever talk in there rooms? they always made it look so private anyway.

"Ah, the two love birds finally came out of there room." Kiba said smiling he walked over to them and wrapped his arms around there shoulders. "you know Neji i never placed you for the type to like boys. so which one are you top or bottom. with your long hair most people would say you a bottom but you act so fancy that I could see you as a top. but Shika doesn't seem like the type to let someone at least his own age top him." Kiba said, Shika shook head head keeping it down.

"I'm bottom." Neji said Kiba looked shocked Shika kept his head down it was better then adding anything. "you looked so shocked Kiba, I'm an excellent bottom, Aren't I Shika?" Shika was dragged in he looked up at Neji first then at Kiba.

"yes, he's well to say the least he's very good. he puts a whole new meaning to bottom." Shika said and grabbed Neji's hand and dragged him out of there he just wanted to be away from them.

when they were outside Shika let go not wanting anyone else to see, though now that Kiba knew it would be all over the school that they were together and Neji was one hell of a Bottom. great just great. Shika kept there head down as they walked, he left as if everyone already knew. he walked into homeroom.

He saw Asuma resting on his desk facing his chair which held a very cute blonde boy with close that barely covered anything. the blonde saw him looking and waved at him causing Asuma to look over his shoulder to see who it was the smile he wore slowly faded around the edges and Shika smiled and walked to his seat.

"Hello class, we'll be having a guest for the next week, he's a very close friend of mine, so please treat him with respect." the blonde stood up and waved. "I'm passing back papers then new one are coming out so you can talk for a little while but when the new one's come out please be quite." Asuma said.

Shika rested his head down on the table Neji had taken the seat to his left while Ino had taken the one to his right, he was mad at Ino but he didn't want to make a scene in homeroom and Neji hadn't done anything wrong but he didn't really want to be with him either. He stood up Ino looked up at him and he walked down to the ground, Asuma looked at him for a moment.

"I have to use the restroom." Shika said Asuma frowned he walked to walk after him but the talk about Shika with a Sensei was big news, students were looking for any teacher that spent a lot of time with him. "Can I go or not Sarutob-Sensei?" that hurt, it hung in the air for a second before Asuma nodded his head, tenten was sitting up front and watched Shika leave.

"Sensei, I have to go to please." Asuma nodded his head, he knew that Tenten knew about them but hadn't said anything maybe she could be the link between them while Deidara was here. Tenten ran out and caught up to Shika its not like he got very far anyway.

"Shika, what's going on? who is that guy?" Tenten asked, Shika shrugged his shoulders, he really didn't know who the blonde haired guy. "Well what are you two going to do? that blonde guy seems likes he really going get in the way!" Tenten said finally grabbing his arm and yanking him back.

"Tenten i don't know what you want me to say, what Sensei does in his spare time has nothing to do with me, who that man is also has nothing to do with me, I'm a student and he's my teacher. its better he found someone else anyway, now leave me alone I really do have to piss." Shika said taking his arm back Tenten looked after him for a moment then walked back to class, Asuma looked at her and she kept her head down and didn't look at him. carp! that wasn't good but he still could leave.

Shika washed his face with cold water he leaned on the sink. he dried off his face and went back to class, he didn't look at Asuma who was talking with the blonde haired man. he sat back down and Ino touched his hand he jerked back from her. "don't touch me Ino." he sneered, she looked hurt and Shika was glad.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, ah anything wrong! I don't know running someone's life is something hard to look over."Shika."

"I hear your telling people, that I'm sleeping with a Sensei, know everyone's all over my back, I've tried all my life to stay out of the fucking lime light and then there you go behind my back not even asking if it was true! you go telling someone I'm sleeping with a teacher!" Shika voice was starting to get higher, and some of the kids that were near by looked back at him.

"Shika please,I just wanted you to stop seeing who ever the teacher it is I still don't know, but I didn't want you to get in trouble." Ino said pushing her hair back out of her face. Shika hands balled into a fist.

"Shika, shut up the teacher is looking over here." Temari said he looked at her for a long time she was a year older then him but she was for some reason taking all freshmen classes. Shika let out a loud sigh, and noticed the empty chair next to her.

"Is anyone sitting next to you Temari?" she shook her head he grabbed his books and moved down a row. He looked down at the page and did the work he finished early and and let Temari copy it. He couldn't wait for the fucking bell to ring, he tapped his finger on the table and glanced up at Asuma every so often. he was always talking to the blonde boy his back turned from the crowd. he glanced at the clock, and and grabbed his bag and started making his way down the steps, Asuma looked over his shoulder when he heard foot steps.

"Shikamaru, Id like you to stay after class." Shika looked at him then quickly at the blonde.

"Sorry Sensei, no can do." the bell rang and Shika walked out. Deidara watched the little boy walked out, and laughed.

"hm, there something odd about that boy, i like him, he's sexy too." Asuma looked at Deidara, then at the doorway again. he couldn't go after him, he's just have to think about something later. the school day went by slowly and Deidara didn't leave Asuma side not once on lunch they were together though Asuma wanted to be with Shika and during math Shika sat in the back and packed up before the bell rang.

Asuma took Deidara back to his house and they ate dinner together and watched a movie by the time they were going to bed it was after midnight. Asuma climbed into bed and Deidara followed wearing once again no clothes, Asuma waited for him to be asleep before he climbed back out of bed and yanked on a shirt and pants. he then had to make it to Shika's dorm room with out being seen great!

he crouched around in the bushes though he knew most of the kids would be asleep, he crouched down when he was close to Shika's dorm. he decided to go to Shika's window instead of going to his door, he looked inside and saw Shika sleeping his hair sprawled out on the pillow, and no shirt on, he bit his lip and shook his head two days apart and seeing him like this drove him crazy.

he tried the window but it wasn't unlocked, Shit! he kicked on the glass but he couldn't knock to loud there were other bedroom but he did knock a little louder, Shika moved in his bed then sat up slowly the cover spilling down to his waist showing off his body. he looked at the window and saw Asuma then laid back down and covered his head.

Asuma knocked again and Shika though about just letting him stand out here alone in the cold but that would be mean. Shika got up throwing the cover of him and and he cracked open the door. "What do you want? you troublesome old man!" Shika said in a quick low voice.

"Ah come on Shika let me in or someone's going to see me, come one." Asuma begged, Shika moved back and pushed the window all the way back, so that Asuma could climb in. the only thin Asuma wanted to was hug Shika but knew that Shika probably wouldn't like that every much. Shika closed the window then the blinds so no one if any would walk by would see them.

"Ok, now what do you want Sensei? I was sleeping very well just a moment ago, you better have a good reason for being here." Shika said moving so that be now sat on his bed, Asuma looked over his body and licked his lips.

"I wanted to see you its been like a week with out you. and I wanted to explained why Deidara is here." Asuma said Shika ran a hand threw his hair, he didn't want to talk about Deidara or anyone else, he in fact wanted to sleep really bad, he had misses sleep forgotten how nice it was to sleep.

"What is there to talk about Sensei? there's been talk about us being together anyway, at least with that boy clinging to you like the plague, the student wont look at you." Shika said moving back on the bed a little more he stretched, it caught Asuma's eye and he had to look away. "listen Sensei."

"Please stop calling me Sensei Shika! I feel like your punishing me for something I had nothing to do with! Deidara came here on his own, I didn't invite him." Asuma said crossing the room he bent down in front of Shika who now wished he had sat with his legs closed. "Deidara is an old lover we dated years ago! but we broke it off yesterday after i got home he was just there, and asked if he could stay over for the week, I didn't think he would follow me everywhere." Asuma said.

"that's great and all I'm really happy for the both of you, really I am but that doesn't tell me why your in my dorm room." Shika said Asuma moved forward and wrapped his arms around Shika's waist.

"Please Shika, I didn't do anything wrong its not like I slept with the guy. i told him I had already fallen for someone he's trying to figure out who it was all day, he thinks your sexy and wouldn't mind having you. I'm not going to let that happen." Asuma said Shika sighed and leaned forward.

Shika clasped Asuma's face in his hands and tilted his head up Shika leaned down and kissed him, his lips were so soft, Asuma mind went crazy and moved them so he was on top, Asuma spread Shika's lips with his tongue and ran his hand threw his hair. he pulled away for air Shika looked up at him.

"How late can you stay Asuma?" Shika asked Asuma was propped up on his elbows looking down at him.

"i don't know when do you guys wake up in the morning?" Asuma asked moving so that they now laid down next to each other.

"Sasuke wakes up at five, though him and Naruto have a long night last night if you know what I mean." Shika said laughing, Asuma looked down at him, he wanted to have a long night with Shika. "But dive heard Sasuke has good stamina, so he still might get up at five, he may not get up and walk around but just have another go around with Naruto." Shika said smiling.

"I wont stay long tonight Deidara, might wake up." Shika pulled away from Asuma.

"don't mention his name, when your with me, god it makes me sick, the way he was clinging all over you today, made me want to vomit!" Shika said Asuma laughed Shika was still just a little kid, he was going to act like on. getting all jealous over Deidara when Asuma didn't even find him attractive anymore.

"your so cute Shika. kiss me." Asuma said grabbing a hand full of Shika's hair and yanking his head up. "kiss me because were going to spend a whole week apart." Shika rolled his eyes that was a mean trick, they'd see each other tomorrow night. but Shika kissed his anyway.

Shika moved so he straddle Asuma, Asuma's hand rested just on the back of Shika's thighs spreading them more apart, causing Shika to gasp he rested his head on Asuma's shoulder his breath coming hard, all from just a little kiss, or maybe it was the fact that Asuma's hand moved along his rear end grabbing it softly trying to spread them apart threw the shorts he wore. "Asuma, Please cut it out." Shika begged his hands digging into his dark gray silk sheets the other holding on tight on Asuma's shirt, he laughed and moved his hands up lightly moving over the exposed skin his finger trailing up his spine. Shika's breath ran out hot against his skin.

Asuma turned his head and kisses Shika again, there's mouth hot on each other. Shika pulled away first, and rested his head on the ran his hand threw Shika's hair and kissed his cheek. "Id, better go Shika, or else Ill get carried away. Ill call you in the morning." he said sitting up, Shika moved his hair back from his face. he followed Asuma to the window, and he climbed out and turned back around and looked at Shika for a while then leaned back in and kissed his again.

"Good night Sensei." Shika said right before closing the window and the blinds. Asuma shoved his hands in his pocket and walked back to his room, maybe not seeing Shika for the rest of the week would be a good thing, maybe as soon as Deidara left Shika and Asuma would go on a trip because they've been away for so long, yes that what he's do he's take Shika on a trip.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry its been so long! School sucks! I cant wait until its over. hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: nothing of Naruto or these characters are mine.

again sorry for my grammar and spelling. I'm trying really hard to get better!

* * *

Today was the day that, that creature went home. Shika was almost too excited, it wasn't even that he was going to get Asuma back all to himself again but it was because he was just so happy that he didn't have to see Deidara's face anymore. He looked at himself once more in the mirror and then opened his door he suddenly wished he took the window like Asuma did every night, Shika really liked it having to sneak around to see each other it was pure adrenalin really, not really sexual though Shika was sure if you asked Asuma you would hear from his side he it was_**all **_sexual.

Ino was waiting outside his dorm room door, this was another creature that Shika wished would just leave but he didn't think that it would be as easy to get rid of her. Shika looked down at her for a long time and a few months back he would have called her even pretty but now after she had ruined his life pretty was not the word that came to mind after their little fight that one time he's tried to stay away from her at all times but in the morning she would run over here so they could walk together.

"Will you please leave me alone?" Shika asked closing the door, and started walking she followed behind him pulling her books closer to her.

"Shika are you still mad at me?" she asked looking down he wanted to whip around and in some form hurt her so that she knew he wasn't playing any games. But he didn't do that he just kept walking. "Shika please don't be mad at me."

"Shika!" He turned around to see Neji; he was becoming a real life saver lately. And thank god for that. He was able to get away from Ino life was good. Ino thought about waiting but decided better if she just kept walking. Neji's hair had grown longer and was becoming more talkative with people which was good but he always seemed to hang more around Shika he didn't mind but it also ment that him and Shino and he's had this week off they hung out after school more than they did at home but not that much more since Neji always came up and joined what they did together.

It bothered Shika a little that he wanted to hang with Shino alone but he got the strange feeling that Shino wanted to hang out alone. Not because he felt that type of relationship with Shino but just because they were best friends well Shika thought of Shino as his best friend that one where they could sit in a room and do complete different things and be happy with that. He shook his head why was he thinking about Shino so much right now? Neji was actually trying to have a conversation with him bad he hadn't heard a word, crap.

"Sorry Neji I was thinking about something. What did you say?" Shika asked rubbing the back of his head. He got a glance just past Neji of Gaara and Kiba what were they up too? Shika knew Kiba had a thing for the red head but there is no way he would confess to Gaara. Shika didn't understand how you fell for such a scary guy anyhow? He had missed what Neji had said again. "know what Neji this is god's way of way of saying that whatever you want to tell me will have to wait later because, I can't concentrate right now." he nodded his head and we walked in silence.

He wondered if Shino would know if Kiba had asked Gaara out. They walked into first period Deidara was still with Asuma but it didn't bother Shika this time he knew that later on tonight the one in Asuma's bed would be Shika why did that make Shika so happy? It kind of grossed him out that he was excited to finally have Asuma alone again but he was going to miss the excitement of have to hide everything.

He sat down next to Temari who was happy he had moved closer to her the work sheets that were passed out got done in record time and gave her time to ask for help on other homework. Shika didn't mind though Temari was a nice girl cute too nice um... chest area he blushed as he sat down next to her. She didn't notice thank goodness that would be hard to explain. papers were passed out and Shika looked over it than started working but for an odd reason his eyes kept looking up to where Asuma was sitting he was facing the class Deidara had gotten his own chair making it able for Asuma to sit down.

"That student keeps looking at you I wonder what he wants." Deidara said Asuma looked over at him then to where he was looking it was Shika who was now whispering to Temari. Asuma's heart fluttered Shika was looking at him did he do it often? Why had he never noticed? He looked over to Deidara who was still looking at Shika he licked his lips then smiled as he looked towards Asuma. "He's cute if only he wasn't your student, too bad he is though." he said

"Deidara unlike you I'm not trying to bone every walking male that wakes in here." Asuma said though he did feel a little bad because he was trying to bone the one boy they were talking about.

"Well excuse me for wanting to have a sex life you haven't touched me the whole time I've been here. Also I'm not that boy's teacher, which means since today I'm leaving I can make my move on him." Asuma glanced over at Shika he was looking out the window this time.

"I can't allow you to hit on one of my students." Asuma said under his breath Deidara looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"I'm leaving today Asuma even if I did get anywhere with him it wouldn't last long." he said under his breath he crossed his arms over his chest. Why was Asuma getting so angry over some student? Like what Asuma said would stop him anyways, when has what he said ever stopped him?

The bell rang and the students picked up their books and started to walk out Asuma watched Shika walk with Shino whom he noticed never took off his sunglasses and he also noticed that he was very close with Shika. Shino handed over his Drink to Shika who commented that he was thirsty. Neji meet up with them when they passed his Asuma noticed that Shino seemed to tense up and become annoyed with the long haired boy.

Shika took one last quick glance at Asuma who he saw was looking at him, he glared at him but he found himself becoming excited, why the hell was he so gitty to see Asuma he sees him all the time! Shika shook his head and walked out of the class room. Walking to his next class with Shino Neji had to go in the other direction. Shino looked behind us then forward again he pushed his glasses up his face.

"Man that guy is really bugging Me." he said under his breath, I looked at him.

"You want me alone Shino? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he laughed and shook his head and Shika jumped on Shino's back and nestled his head in Shino neck Shino tried to push him off but Shika had a pretty good grip.

"Ah, come on Shika, you know what I mean. Get off me people is starting to stare." Shino said as he stopped moving Shika just cling on.

"Shika!" Shika let go and dropped to the ground and turned around though one of his arms got stuck with Shino so when he moved to turn around there arms were locked he slipped away. It was Deidara who had called him, Shika looked around for Asuma but he wasn't there what did he want with me? Shika walked over to him.

"What?" he asked, Shika couldn't hide that he hated him, Deidara didn't seem to mind as he shrugged it off and kept talking.

"Well, I was wondering if you were seeing anyone I know it's a little forward since I don't even know if you gay but I just had to ask." He said his hands behind his back. Shika frowned and sighed. "Is that a yes or are you really disgusted with me?" he asked

"No being gay is not a problem though I don't really go that way, anyways no I guess I'm not really seeing anyone at the moment." he said, Shika didn't know if him and Asuma had a relationship I guess he'd ask him tonight.

"Really you're not taken?" he asked against Shika nodded his head. "Today is my last day I was just visiting Asuma because were old friends, that's beside the point, I was wondering if you would like come out to dinner with me." Shika was taken back he wanted to go on a date with him?

"I thought you were dating Sensei sine you both seem so close and all." Shika said though he knew it wasn't true but hey he couldn't come right out and say that they weren't in a relationship.

"No, Asuma is a great lover the best I've ever had in fact, but Asuma has found someone else so I need to move on as well," he said. Shika frowned he knew that Asuma had already had sex and he also knew he had probably had it with Deidara but it still was a shock to hear him say it. "What's wrong I've upset you haven't I?"

"Deidara I'm sorry, but I have to get to class now, maybe if you come back Ill think it over." Shika said and ran off.

Deidara watched after him licking his lips he'd try again at a different time, maybe he would come back after all just to see the cute little boy with the arrogant attitude. Yes, he would come back and make that face show every emotion Deidara could create. He shook his head "Oh dear my mind has gotten away with me again." Shika was just too cute Deidara thought before leaving the school. He met up with Asuma at his apartment he smiled at him pushing his hair behind his ear.

"Where were you Deidara? You said it would only take a second." Asuma said his eyebrows rose. Deidara just smiled at him as he opened the door then walked inside.

"I was just talking with Shika, he's an inserting boy. I asked him if he would go out to dinner with me, he of course turned me down. I was so surprised though I asked him if he had a boyfriend and or girlfriend he said no, I couldn't believe that no one had taken him yet. Though he seems pretty close to that Shino kid when I found Shika he was clinging all over Shino." Deidara said Asuma closed the door he bit his lip.

"I think there best friends." Asuma said as Deidara went into the bed room to grab his things. Asuma thought it over in his head Shino and Shika were close but Shika had told him many times that he wasn't gay. Then again maybe it just started, Shika finally is opening up to liking men what would stop him from falling for someone else? The whole subject annoyed Asuma, why didn't Shika tell Deidara that he was seeing someone?

The day was too long, Shika's head rested on the desk, he wanted school to be over he wanted Deidara to be nowhere in sight and it made him sick to his stomach that he wanted to see Asuma so much. The final bell rang he grabbed his bag and walked out. Shino was next to him they walked out together. In a strange movement of events Shino ended up with his arm around Shika's shoulder. It was a major Bromance scene. They walked out of their last class and walked out into the parking lot.

Not knowing that Asuma could see them from across the street his hand balled into a fist. Why was Shino clinging all over him? Asuma wasn't even sure if that's what was annoying him or was it the fact that he couldn't do that with Shika? Either way he was quickly becoming less and less found of Shino.

"Shika!" Deidara called Shino and Shika both stopped as Shika looked over his shoulder to see who had called him, Shika saw Deidara placing his things in Asuma car, then quickly saw Asuma who was looking a little more than less pleased. Shika waved to Deidara saying in the very far back of his mind that he hopped that he never came back to this school he caused more problems then helped any of them. "Will you come say good bye?" Deidara asked Shika thought that over but slipped out of Shino's arm and told him I catch up with him later, Shino stayed back a little more waiting thinking to himself that he shouldn't really leave Shika alone with those two but he needed something he'd call.

Shika walked over to the black car that the two men were standing in front of. Deidara smiled at him as he got closer Shika rolled his eyes as he saw him but he noticed his heart picked up knowing that he was also going to be closed to Asuma as well he looked up at him. Asuma was watching him move closer, his eyes traveled down over the younger boys finding himself getting very hot he rubbed his face a little longer, Asuma, just a little longer.

"I'm very happy you came to see me off Shika, though I'd rather stay and have dinner with you won't you please reconsider?" Deidara asked Shika eyes widened a little. He shook his head and raised his hands; there was no way he was going to be staying here any later.

"Sorry, I've made plans with someone else tonight; I've been waiting for a long time so I really can't push it back anymore." Shika said looking at his feet, how could I have said that right in front of Asuma he's never going to let me live it down.

"I thought you didn't have anyone." Deidara said playing with a strand of his hair as he watched the little boy think about whoever he was going to be seeing, Deidara licked his lips he moved forward he with one hand grabbed Shika's shoulder and with the other the back of his head pulling it back giving him the perfect angle so he could kiss him, Deidara forced his tongue between the little boys he loved the way he gasped as he pounced on the little boy. Asuma was a little confused at first then quickly pulled Deidara off him.

"Deidara you cannot just kiss my students!" Asuma said Shika quickly wiped his mouth and Deidara licked his lips again. He tried to jump him again but Asuma had a good grip on Deidara shirt. "I'm sorry, Shika." Shika balled his hand into a fist.

"Why is this happening to me, just to make everything clear to the both of you I'm not gay!" With that Shika turned on his heels and walked away Asuma looked after him great, the perfect night just got ruined.

"Shika" Asuma muttered under his breath, he shoved Deidara into the car he hit his head and Asuma was a little more than angry, as he climbed into the car.

"Ah, I'm glad I got to do that, his lips were so soft his mouth was so warm, he was good at kissing, almost better than you Asuma." he said laughing touching his lip.

Shika ran to his bathroom washing out his mouth with twice and it still felt like it was filthy, how could have just left himself open like that? Stupid, he wondered if Asuma was angry that he let Deidara kiss him, probably. Asuma had a way of taking things way out of hand. Shika on his way to the bathroom with a white towel around his waist was stopped by shino.

"Sorry I left you back there, but I thought if you needed anything you'd just call what did he want?" he asked his eyes gliding down Shika's body he quickly looked up shaking his head what the hell was he doing, damn it has been a while since he got laid now he was checking out his own best friend that was just wrong.

"Nothing Deidara just wanted to kiss me." Was all Shika said without much thought into it, he would get a handful from Asuma later. Shino laughed and rubbed the back of his head, yes he needed to get laid soon, very soon. "What wrong Shino, so you want one?" Shika said moving closer, he touched shino's shoulder they were around the same height so it was right for kissing. Though he needed to keep one hand on his towel so it wouldn't fall to the ground. Shino smiled and tried to pull back but even to himself he didn't pull back far enough away to make a difference he didn't really care if Shika kissed him or not.

Shika moved forward and Shino shook his head, stupid. Shika tripped on the towel and they both fell to the ground laughing. Shika dropped the towel while trying to keep the upper part of his body from falling on Shino's face. Shika sat on Shino's hips laughing Shino glanced down the length of Shika body his eyes couldn't help but look at the size of _him_. It was bigger than he thought it would be, DAMN, I need to get laid!

"Oh my god what is going on here?" they heard a girl yelled. They both looked over to see Ino in the door way. Oh no that wasn't good, it didn't really look good either I mean Shika was necked sitting on shino's lap his arm holding his body up, shino hands hand landed one on his lower back the other on his back thigh.

"It's really not what it looks like Ino, I tripped on my way to the shower and Shino tried to catch me that am all." Shika said looking around for his towel it was next to them Shino grabbed it for him and cursed himself for looking at his member one last time before he Shika covered himself up.

They stood up and cleared him off. Shino shook his head and cleared his throat. "Really though Ino, were just friends." Shino said. She just walked off shaking her head a horrified look on her face. Shino walked off shaking his head.

"Where are you going?" Shika asked him, Shino pushed his glasses up his face which felt hot.

"I have to go get laid." he said walking out of the door, Shika laughed as he walked to the shower. He cleaned himself off and couldn't help but laugh as he thought about the situation that happened with Shino that was just too funny. He bet that by the end of the day everyone would think him and Shino had something going on at least that would get everyone off his back about dating a teacher.

Asuma dropped Deidara off airport; he kissed his cheek before running off, getting looks from both genders as he passed them. Asuma pulled out his cell phone and called Shika. He picked up on the third ring. "Hello Shika, I'm on my way home right now." there was a pause as he listened to Shika voice. "Ill call you when I get there, I'll pick up dinner." he said and hung up he was excited to finally spend time with Shika and it was Friday so he could spend the night and he was becoming more open to them both being guys and letting Asuma go a little father then before. Asuma shook his head he couldn't get carried away or he was going to be driving home very uncomfortably.

Shika, became frustrated, why was he thinking so hard on which underwear to wear? Did it really matter? Asuma had only once gotten that far once last week and if he hadn't commented on how sexy Shika looked in just his boxers he never would have noticed that he let it get that far. He picked a pair of black boxers with a white strip going down the middle. He then slipped on a pair of jeans since it was becoming a little colder and he grabbed a bag with other clothes in it. Since it was Friday he could spend the night he hoped Asuma wouldn't mind.

"Shika, I'm back." shino said before he opened the door. "Oh where are you going?" he asked noticing that Shika had a bag.

"Yeah in a little while. What's up?" Shika asked. "How did getting laid go?" Shika asked shino rubbed the back of his head, it would have gone very well if he at random moments didn't think about Shika necked and on top of him.

"Yeah it was great." he lied Shika would find it creepy if he thought about him during sex granted this was the only time its happened and hopefully it's the last time it kind of creped him out. "You need to get laid yourself Shika." Shino said with a smile.

"Hm, I guess so. I just haven't been in the mood recently." lie. "I mean it's not that big of a deal." lie."I don't really like anyone right now anyway that I want to sleep with." ...lie?

"If you change your mind tell me I know I really good place." Shino said he paused rubbing the back of his head. "Can I ask you something?" Shino said aloud. Shika nodded and sat back on the bed a little more so he was comfortable. "Um, never mind it's not that big of a deal. Have fun doing whatever you're doing tonight." Shino said pushing his glasses up his face then walking out of the room.

Shika's phone rang and he quickly grabbed it not giving Shino's odd behavior another thought. He let out a deep breath when he heard Asuma's voice over his phone. "I'm here Shika come over when ever your ready, I'm going to hope in the shower real quick the door is unlocked. I can't wait to see you." he said Shika grabbed his bag and left, locking his door. He pushed open the dorm door the cold air hit his face but he hardly felt it excited to see Asuma he slowed in the parking lot. Oh god I need to calm down this isn't like me at all why am I so excited to see him? He took a deep breath and let it out slowly calming himself down then finished his walked to Asuma house he walked inside and he could still faintly hear the water of the shower running. The sweet smell of honey greeted him.

The water cut off and a little while later Asuma walked out into the living room. A towel wrapped around his waist, beads of water dripped down his body Shika watched some of them travel down his chest. Shika felt his mouth open a little his lips becoming dry. What am I deprived? Asuma smiled at him running a hand threw his hair. He winked at him then walked back into his room closing the door so he could change. Shika placed his bag on the floor next to the big couch. Walking into the small kitchen and looked over the food Asuma had gotten.

Two arms wrapped around his body and brought him in close Asuma kissed his neck softly. Shika turned around looked at Asuma outfit it was odd for him to check out a man, especially his teacher. He wore sweats and a shirt that fit like a second skin. He was very attractive. Asuma bent down and kissed him running his hand threw his hair dirking him in like he was the first drop of water in the desert. His hands slowly traveled down the young boy's body until he grabbed his ass. Shika pulled away. "Ah cut it out!" He said pulling away.

"I'm sorry, but it's been such a long time since we've been together, I'm not going to_ cut it out_"

* * *

-_- what's going to happen? and are Shika's feelings finally opening up to being gay with Asuma, and whats with Shino? lots of questions answers in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry its been so long! With Volleyball, my job, and catching up on True blood Ive had no spare time but I finally got this done sorry its short Ill make the next one longer!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything Naruto related!

* * *

Asuma cheek was throbbing and Shika did feel a little bad but Shika had told him to stop, and he hadnt listened. Shika did feel a little bad and that thinking was the only one that made him feel ok. Asuma took the Ice bag off his face Shika didnt have to hit him so hard he really would have stopped if Shika didnt want to go on, Asuma was sure of it now but he had know how he felt momments ago and nothing of stopping had even crossed his mind, but to think that he would fource Shika didnt really settle with him.

"Will you please go put some real clothes on, please?" Shika asked, his voice strained a little, he might not be gay but Shika couldn't hind the fact that he was staring at at Asuma's chest or that he was peeking at the gap in the towel that covered his waist to see if he could see _anything!_ And Shika also knew what he was doing would not go unnoticed by Asuma for long.

Asuma stood up and smiled down at Shika placing the Ice bag on the wooden table leaning forward drops of water that had manged to still cling to his hair fell, Shika braced himself but Asuma only gave him a short kiss a mere press of the lips. he pulled back and smiled then walked off to his bed room Shika leaned forward in his chair to look around the wall that blocked his view. Asuma must have felt his eyes because Asuma pulled the towel off his hips before he reached the door giving Shika more then an eyeful of what he was offering besides the food he had brought. Shika's mouth went dry and he licked his lips, dear god what have I gotten myself into? Shika though covering his mouth as he sat back in his seat, I'm not gay there is no way in hell that I'm gay! Shika told himself.

Asuma's bedroom door opened again and a rush sent of honey filled the air then went away. He walked around the corner and smiled at Shika he had put on sweats ad a tight fitting black tee-shirt. Shika felt his face heat up, what am I a girl? Shika asked himself. Asuma walked around Shika's chair and wrapped his arms around him he smelled like honey sweet honey. Shika turned his head and Asuma was about to kiss him and Shika's heart picked up in speed but his dreams were crushed when there was a knock on the door. Asuma sighed and Shika turned his head pushing Asuma off realizing what he had been wanting to do. Asuma kissed his ear and pulled away from the cute boy that he wanted to be alone with who could possibly be knocking on the door right now?

"If someone hadn't knocked on the door would I have been able to kiss you?" Asuma asked moving to go to the door which once again was being knocked on. Shika blushed feeling his face heat up god I really am turning into a girl, Shika thought to himself. "Shika I asked you a question would you have let me kiss you if someone hadn't knocked on the door?" he asked again.

"just answer the door Asuma." Shika sighed covering his face, Asuma laughed and pulled open the door and there stood Kurenai her hair was pulled back from her face only to show how pretty she really was Shika could only see her a little bit from where he sat he felt himself frown.

"Is your boy two over, is that why your glaring at me?" she asked Asuma who smiled and nodded his head. "Well I don't have any food and I saw you bring some home so let me eat with you two." she said before pushing her way in, Shika sighed and muttered under his breath, how troublesome. "Hello lover boy, I see your still not giving over Asuma." Shika just looked at her. Asuma mover in behind her sitting across from Shika he gave him a quick wink and made Kurenai a plate. "So Shika, Asuma tells me your not gay, yet you seem to be with him all the time." She said Shika rolled his eyes bringing a spoon full into his mouth. "You don't have to answer me, but if your not going to give Asuma- a full grown man -his needs then let him go." Asuma cleared his throat.

"Kurenai, if you have come here to just talk down to Shika just take the damn plate and Ill get it tomorrow morning. And on another note Shika has been meeting every manly need Ive had." Asuma said causing Kurenai to blush.

Dinner went along the same lines as it always did with Kurenai anywhere near Shika while Asuma was in ear shot it, there was arguing and yelling some funny moments and then more yelling. they had moved to the living room after Dinner Asuma had a glass of beer and a cigarette, Kurenai just had a glass of beer while Shika was left with a can of pop that Asuma had bought only because of his now young lover or whom he wanted to be his lover. Shika sat on the love seat alone on his own request since Asuma was about to sit with him but he sat on the couch with Kurenai which was adjacent to it. Shika didn't like the fact that it was already eleven and she was still over but she couldn't stay all night could she? Shika took of sip of his drink while Asuma and Kurenai talked about some type of school work the smell of smoke filled the air and the smell of beer. it was the weekend so Shika had planed to stay the night but he was getting slightly annoyed that Asuma was paying so much attention to the women.

Shika had guessed that they had dated so conversation was easy for them so why was it so annoying to him that Asuma was talking to her? he didn't have time to keep thinking it over before his phone went off in his pocket. Asuma glanced at him but didn't stop his conversation with Kurenai so Shika decided to take the call out side. it was from an Shino the cold air touched his face some of the anger he was feeling went away. "Hello?" Shika asked

"I need help with math I went to your room but you weren't there where are you?" Shino asked, Shika could pictured him sitting in his room his glasses preached up high on his face the jacket he always seem to wear cover his mouth.

"I'm staying at a friends place that lives near by what part of the math are you having trouble with?" Shika asked. sitting down on the porch but out of eyesight so no other teacher could see him. they started from the top of the work sheet and worked there way down until the last problem Shika didn't understand why Shino was asking him for help Shino was just as smart as he was, but some times you just didn't ask question this was one of those times. ""You're a mystery Shino." Shika said a smile on his lips.

"And here I thought we were friends." Shino said no trace of laughter in his voice but Shika knew he was smiling as well. "good bye Shikamaru." he said and hung up before Shika could reply.

Shika stood sighing out loud, he didn't want to go back in there, but he couldn't really stay out side until she came out could see? No, he wouldn't but he wasn't going to just run in there demand that She leave. Shika was tired anyways he'd just take a shower and go to bed Asuma would come when he was ready. he pushed open the door Asuma smiled at him when he walked in.

"Who called?" he asked the beer was half empty and Kurenai looked like she was on her second. her cheeks were slightly red and she didn't turn around to greet Shika either. Shika felt the anger level rise slightly when he noticed that Kurenai had moved so there hands slightly touched.

"No one important." Shika muttered walking to the bed room. "Im going to take a shower then I'm going to bed no need to rush though." he said before kicking the door closed he had closed it a little harder then he meant to but he was upset, he peeled off his clothes and climbed into the shower. Shika had been waiting for this day for a whole week since that devil went home yet here it was being ruined. Shika turned the water on cold since he wasn't in the mood to have a shot shower when he was in a bad mood. he grabbed one of Asuma's towels it smelled of smoke and that made Shika feel a little better.

After walking back into the bedroom he pulled on a new pair of boxers and climbed into bed. Shika yanked the cover over his head and fell asleep only faintly hearing Asuma and Kurenai talking. Shika couldn't sleep he just strained to hear what they were saying. the bed room door opened and Asuma climbed onto the bed. "Are you asleep Shika?" Asuma asked but Shika didn't answer, and he kept still to make believe he was sleeping. "Damn." he whispered. he kissed Shika on the cheek and walked back out. Shika finally did fall asleep before he came back but when he woke up Asuma was there, their bodies coiled around each other. Shika slid out of bed changing into clothes and decided to go to the caf. to eat. he opened the main door and there Kurenai was leaving her house as well.

"Troublesome." Kurenai smiled at him not hearing his muttering words, she walked over to him the smile got bigger.

"Where's Asuma? oh! I guess I had kept him up pretty late last night." she said her smile turning wicked.

"the last time I saw him he was half naked and clinging to me in bed so, i don't really think it matters how long you two were up." Shika said in a low voice, before walking off leaving Kurenai where she was. although Shika sounded like he wasn't bothered he was, how could Asuma spend so much time with her?

he ate breakfast quickly and even bought some for Asuma when Shika got there he was still sleeping so he put it in the fridge. Shika not having anything better to do cleaned the dorm starting with the bathroom connection to Asuma's bed room then the one next to the kitchen then the kitchen itself and following the living room, he made tea and added honey but it didnt smell the same as when Asuma made it. Shika laid down on the couch the hot tea steaming on the table next to him. Asuma wake up! Shika begged and someone was listening to him since the bedroom door opened. Asuma already had a cigarette in his mouth his hair a little messy from sleeping Shika blushed a little to see him only in boxers and nothing else out in the open.

he also felt embarrassed that he was so angry that he was jealous over him and that women, she could have him for all he cared. Shika though to himself, as Asuma walked closer to him he bent down and kissed his cheek instead of trying to kiss him on the lips. "Ah, I was hoping to wake up to a handsome young boy, his body entwined with mine. but when I wake up I not only find that there is no boy but now I see he is fully dressed."

"Don't say such strange things old man." Shika said with a sigh he fixed his hair As Asuma picked himself up and jumped over the back of the couch so he could sit next to Shika. Asuma dropped the Cigarette in the ashtray on the table and leaned forward coming very close to the younger boys face. "cut it out old man." Shika sneered as Asuma came closer. Shika picked himself up moving back as Asuma came closer and closer he hit the armrest and fell back on to the ground. Asuma peered over the couch to look at him Shika looked pissed as he glared up at Asuma. "See you should have stopped.

"I'm sorry Shika come back up here and Ill kiss it for you." Asuma said raising an eyebrow, Shika sat up a little more.

"I cant believe I was looking forward to this weekend." Shika muttered standing up fixing his clothes and walked towards the door he's get his clothes later or maybe not it didn't matter. he was suddenly face to face with the door his cheek pressed tight against the wood. Asuma's one held Shika's face while his other hand slipped under Shika's shirt sliding to grab hold of his harding nipple. Shika gasped at the pain and then in surprise when he realized where Asuma's hand were.

"I have told myself Shikamaru that I would never force you to do anything till you were ready, but I have been away from you for a whole week and Im almost at my limit." His voice was husky in Shika's ear and Shika could tell just how much at he limit he was, something hard was pressing hard against his back side. Asuma loosened his grip on Shika face but his hand still stayed under his shirt rubbing the little jewel, Shika shuttered against him. "I know your not gay Shikamaru but I am, and I need to know that your going to meet me even a inch to the middle." Shika was having trouble thinking with Asuma hand making contact with his skin.

"Asuma I cant think when you do that." Shika grunted out his nails digging into the wood of the door. Asuma pulled away but only enough so that Shika could turn around to face him, Shika looked away frowning. "Ive never been jealous of anyone because I don't like people but for some reason I keep wanting to be with you and last night when you and Kurenai were so close." Shika muttered threw clenched teeth. "If I didn't want to try to meet you half way I would have gone home last night or never come at all." Shika said Asuma moved forward kissing the younger boys head. "Don't treat me like a kid Asuma." He sneered.

"Shikamaru the feelings I have for you are anything but what I would have for a kid." Asuma grunted out before pulling back completely and walked into the kitchen pulling out a pot to make tea. "today lets go on a date, where do kids your age go out?" he asked looking out the window, Shika felt himself frown when Asuma said kid but he guessed he was younger so it couldn't really be helped.

"I dont really know, I guess the mall, but we can go somewhere where old men go." Asuma looked over his shoulder at Shika who had moved over to the counter, Shika looked away did he just flirt with him?

"Well lets do that some other time when" Asuma stopped talking looking off into the threw the window. Shika looked at the older man his beard had grown a little longer since he had really seen him, he looked tired too his hair was a little longer his chest was inviting, Shika's eyes dipped a little lower looking at the man's hips and the boxers that clung to him like a second skin. he was perfect from top to bottom, and Shika drew in his lower lip biting it as he looked over Asuma once more. Dear god, Shika wasn't doing this he wasn't checking him out first flirting now this!

"Lets go out some other time Asuma." Shika muttered in a low voice drawing the other man's attention. "I... um I well." Shika was trying to find the words that would get his point across with out making him sound like a girl. Shika only thought right now though was that he didn't want anyone else to see the man he was looking at now.

"Okay we'll go out some other time." Asuma said leaning over the counter, smiling at Shika. "I don't want anyone else looking at you anyways. now Ill just have you all to myself like I wanted." Shika looked away for a moment frowning. "Sorry I guess I was a little forward. lets watch a movie alright?" he asked nodding towards the living room, Shika swung around on his feet and walked over to the couch he heard Asuma light up another cigarette and joined him throwing a throw blanket over Shika and him but they kept there distance as he smoked, they flipped threw channels and finally found a movie that was just starting. Asuma put out his cigarette and wrapped his arm around Shika's waist pulling him onto his lap Shika protested but at last quite when he noticed Asuma was only paying attention to him so he gave up and let Asuma hold him. the movie was long but Shika was still drawn in.

Asuma was hardly paying attention to the movie at all although it had been playing for almost three hours now, What the hell type of movie was this anyways? Asuma eyes kept landing on the boy in his lap his arms were wrapped around his waist his hair was pulled back showing off his neck, the shirt he was wearing was tight on his chest did he know how good he looked in the shirt? Asuma licked his lips watching the boy was something he was sure he could do for days but Shika wouldn't like that at all. Asuma hadn't done anything really bad in a long time granted pinning him to the door was an impulse and he wished he could have done a couple more things on that door, things that would have caused Shika to never talk to him again. Asuma Watched Shika a little longer while, before leaning forward so his chest lined up with the younger boy's back. Shika turned his head slightly not really wanting to miss anything of the movie. Asuma turned Shika head a little more and kissed him. Shika stood very still but finally relaxed into Asuma kiss his mouth opened and Asuma's tongue slid in. Asuma pulled the hair tie out his finger running threw it.

shika lost track of the movie in the back ground, he turned a little more so kissing him would be a little easier. Asuma pulled Shika far leg over his lap so Shika straddled him, the younger boy slid his arms around Asuma's neck pulling him a little closer. Asuma pushed harder against the little boys mouth his tongue going deeper in Shika's mouth who moaned a little much to Asuma pleasure. He had lost how long they had kissed for but when they pulled away Shika's lips were pink and swollen, his hair was a little messy and Asuma couldn't didn't it let the fact slip that Shika was hard and it was pressing against his stomach but he didn't want to rush things but the last time Asuma had done something like that it had been out in the open and on a bench that was two strikes against him maybe since they were in a dorm he might let him do it again. Asuma attacked Shika's lips hoping to distract the boy while his brain forced on exactly what he was going to do. Asuma let one hand travel under his shirt and Shika didn't stop kissing him, his hands roamed under the shirt for a while finding the already hardened nipple.

his other had touched the tip of the waist band to his shorts his fingers trailing along, Shika paused a little on the kiss but Asuma pushed against his lips and their kiss continued. Asuma hand slipped under the waist band, Shika hissed pulling back slightly letting Asuma pull Shika's shorts and boxers away the cold air hit his member and he shuttered hard. Asuma kissed him again and wrapped his hand around Shika. he let out a soft moan and his hands grabbed Asuma's shoulder. Shika had recently been reading Ino yaoi manga -that she had often been bringing to school- in his spare time since he always finished early. In one of them there was a scene much like this one but unlike right now where only he was going to get pleasure the one on top grabbed the other one and the rubbed against each other but how was he suppose to even go about asking Asuma for something like that? Shika was far to shy but Asuma was always so open with him and maybe if he whispered it, it wouldn't be so hard. Shika leanded forward moving his mouth so it rested next to his ear, his breath cam out in a gasp.

"you to Asuma." he said in a low voice his face heating up even more he rested his head on Asuma shoulder. "um, I want to make you um come too." shika said Asuma hand's had only just stared moving and now they came to a dead stop wondering if his ears had decived him in what he was hearing. "Um, yours too Asuma pull yours out too and um." Shika paused and kissed Asuma's ear. "rub your against mine and we'll come um together." shika was so embarrased by the last word.

Asuma smiled and he looked at the cute little boy in his lap. "We'll do it like that but you have to take mine out." Asuma said Shika pulled back a little and his hands travled between there bodies and trailed along Asuma boxers since that all he was wearing. Asuma was already hard but he would have solved it himself later. but Shika slipped his fingers under the boxers waist back and Asuma moaned very loudly when Shika's fingers made contact with him. Shika blushed even harder hearing the sounds from Asuma though he had heard some like them before but never this audible and so deep. He pulled the boxers away Shika glanced down to see how big Asuma was and now he wished he hadnt, Shika had read enough yaoi manga's to know excatly what would happen if Asuma and him went all the way and there was no way shika was going to allow somethgn so big enter him.

Asuma pulled shika's whole body closer to him so there members finally touched. a hiss fell threw asuma's lips. and Asuma hand covered Shika hold on his member and started movig them the friction was driving Shika wild, Asuma kissed Shika again there moans coming out only where there lips pulled apart. Asuma hand pulled there members closer together, Shika was almost at his limit this and judbing by Asuma quicking moans he was close too. Asuma wasnt one to come quickly but having this sexy boy quivering over him was driving him crazy his moans getting louder as his hips moved on his own to contuine the rubbing motion though Asuma didnt think he noticed that he was doing that. watching him had brought him to his limit sooner then he had expected. "Asuma." his name fell from his lips and and Asuma smiled the younger boy fell forward a little his hands resting on Asuma stomach once again his hips moving up and down quicker. "Shit." Shika grunted before they both came. Asuam rested back and Shika fell forward his breath comming hard and he noticed Asuma stomach was sticky. he pulled back to look down at him. "um Asuma, Im sorry um."

"Its fine Shika, it'll come of in the shower." Asuma said he scouped up the younger boy and walked them to the bathroom turnin the water on. "take a shower with me shika?" Asuma asked.

"I cant do that." Shika said looking down and finally pulling up his shorts and boxers.

"Ok we can do what we just did in the living room but you wont take a shower with me?" Asuma asked Shika blushed and finally nodded his head removing his shirt Asuma watched him and a small smiled grew on his face. Shika then slipped out of his shorts and boxers climbing into the showers Asuma was quick to follow. the younger boy's back was facing him, Asuma wrapped his hands around him bringing him in close. Shika blused even under the hot water, how could he face him after what thet just did? There shower didnt last long and they changed into clothes again, Shika found it hard to even look him in the face how could he have said that and done that and Shika did for a fact notice that his hips moved to rub more on Asuma's and he knew that Asuma had noticed as well.

shika sat on the couch his knees close to his chest. Asuma sat next to him wrapping his arms around the younger boy, everything was perfect right now. Asuma though as there was a knock on the door, Shika sighed a little as Asuma stood up who could that even be? Asuma pulled open the door and his eyes opened a little wider.

"Tsunade, I mean principal what are you doing here?"

* * *

O_O' yes it seems these two were just never meant to be alone, and now with the prinicipal there hearing things from students... well till next time and I promise it will be come quicker then this one!


	9. Chapter 9

Asuma manged to keep Tsunade out side But Shika moved himself to the bed room he sat on the edge of the bed. Shika figured that she may come into the house but there was no reason for her to walts into the bedroom was there? No Shika sighed lying back closing his eyes it was around ten now, the sun growing hotter in the sky making Asuma room hot. Shika listened for the door to open, he let out a breath in a quick rush. Shika covered his face why am I lying here? I should be in my dorm room lying on my bed not even lying I should be sleeping I loved sleep, I loved sleeping. Shika thought to himself, sighing again a habit that was coming back though he had tried to keep it back a little.

Shika also thought to himself, he shouldnt have to be hiding away in some sensei bedroom, Still yet he shouldnt be in a sensei bedroom. he should still think of sensei as troublesome not sexy when he came out of the shower, or feel anything towards him what so ever and he really wasnt liking the feeling he was having, the way things tightened low in his body. Shika shook his heads of the thought, Shika rolled around on the bed a little to much though as he fell off the bed landing on the floor he caught a glimpse of what was under there. His eyes couldnt help but notice there was a photo album with his and Kurenai name on its binding and his hands moved on there own grabbing it and pulled it out it was a little dusty Shika sat up opening it. Shika felt himself frown the first photo the were on the beach the sun behind them Asuma arm around her shoulders, Shika flipped to the other pages Asuma was smiling his arms wrapped around kurenai waist pulling her in close a smile spread wide across her face her hair curled up to the side. One hand covered her mouth the other trying to push Asuma hand away. She was smiling so wide though I dont think she was really trying to push him away. glancing at the next photo there lips were locked in a kiss Kurenai arms wrapped around Asuma neck her legs wrapped around his waist. Asuma arms were wrapped her waist and back. the sun Setting in the back ground, Shika frowned.

He closed the book and placed it under the bed standing up and sitting on the edge again. Sighing he laid back down, covering has face with his hands, although he knew he shouldnt be here he didnt want to leave Shika was pretty sure it had something to do with his feelings something that had laid dormant in him for years now. Shika sighed again feelings he use to think they were troublesome and he was now seeing that it was true. The things he felt for Asuma were things he didnt know what to do with. Shika wasnt gay but that old man drove him wild although he would never tell Asuma he loved the way Asuma kissed him and the way he said his name in the deep husky voice or the way his eyes slid over Shika's body when he though Shika wasnt paying attention, Shika loved the way his hands roamed his chest when they were sleeping and Asuma was just up or when he bit at his neck.

Shika sighed out was he gay? No, he would like anyone that did that to him, but what girl could say his name in such a deep voice like Asuma when they were turned on? or smell of honey and know how to kiss so well? Shika didnt know if he would deal with being gay, Shika had fooled around with girls and had, had sex enough to know how sex went and had read enough of Ino's Manga to at least get an idea of how if they ever did have sex. Shika felt his face heat up Asuma wasnt small by any means and Shika had never even looked at a man the way he was now, thinking about having Asuma inside him was scary and to his horror turned him on. Shika groaned and kicked his legs out then he relaxed again. Asuma, how many men had he been with, did he do the same things he's doing with Shika with the others?

Shika frowned and groaned again, he didnt want to be gay! Being gay was a bad idea no just being gay with Asuma was a bad idea!.

"Shika your groaning so much, its bothering me that Im not the one causing it." Asuma voice sent chills down Shika's spine, Shika pulled his arm away from his face to look at the older man who had been haunting his thoughts for the last few minutes. Shika sat up pulling his shirt down since it has yanked it self up. Asuma smiled slightly and Shika felt his face heat up fast since it was Asuma who was looking at him.

"What did Tsunade want?" Shika asked Asuma took one last long look at the younger boy and sighed.

"Rumors have reached her ears of my being with a male student." Shika's head snapped up oh my god they had been found out. Asuma shook his head taking a step closer to the younger boy. "Dont worry Shikamaru Tsunade is in her own relationship a student here but I dont know his name but he's comes from the sand village and he carries that puppet around, but it doesnt matter. Ive already told her of our relationship in as few details as possible she doesnt know who you are but she knows of you." Asuma said.

"Asuma how could you do that! why would you tell her something so private like this? I'll be embarrassed every time I see her! Why would you do that?" Shika asked rage covering up his feelings.

"Dont be mad Shikamaru." Shika had figured out Asuma only called him Shikamaru when he wasnt in the fooling around mood. "I want to tell everyone that your mine, I dont want anyone else to even look at you. I get jealous when your so open and Shino wraps his arms around you because I want to be the only person to hold you, I dont want another man to know how sexy you look when come, I dont want you to call out someone else name when your turned on. I want all of you Shika, I want to be inside you every night you lay next to me, I want to know what drives you wild. I wanted to share it with one person how you make my blood boil every time your close to me." Asuma shook his head knowing he had said to much especially when he talked about being inside him, but it had all come out in a rush.

Shika was quite for a long moment Asuma had just told him what he was all feeling but Asuma would never know that. "Asuma." Shika whispered his name Asuma grunted out, hearing his name being called from Shika's lips drove him wild.

"Im sorry Shikamaru Ive said to much, I have to go out for a meeting with a couple of teachers it will only take around half an hour." Asuma said rubbing the back of his head, leaving Shika right now wasnt something he really wanted to do but it was work. Asuma turned and left the room he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, he suddenly wasnt feeling so well. Shika sat there for a while listing to the water run then turn off. Shika stood up and walked into the living room Asuma was at the door.

"Um, I'll be here when you get back." Shika didnt know why he told him that but he had and Asuma sighed out long and hard.

"You know Shika Ive always dreamed that on my way to work you would give me a good bye kiss." Shika rolled his eyes and walked over to Asuma. Shika stood up a little bit, he placed his hands on Asuma's shoulder and kissed him. Asuma couldnt help but smile and wrap his arms around the younger boy who had just made one of his fantasy come true though his fantasy involved a little more, like Shika with no clothes and his body covered in sweat and letting moans falling out of his mouth. Asuma had falling to deep into thought to realize what he was actually doing. He had pulled Shika closer to his body more then he meant to. His hands had traveled lower then had planed , one groped the younger boys butt firmly in one hand his other one had run up the boys shirt rubbing the boys chest. His mouth had pressed harder on Shika's mouth, his tongue going deeper then he had wanted for his goodbye kiss, but Shika wasnt pulling away but Asuma had to or there would be no way he was going to make it to the meeting. Asuma didnt let it slip though that Shika was hard and was pressing himself closer to Asuma. Asuma himself was starting to feel things low and he had to pull back both their breath coming hard. "Bye." was all Asuma said and opened and closed the door.

Shika sighed and fell forward resting his head on the wood while he was trying to calm himself down, they had just done something a little while ago why was he already hard like this and just from a kiss? Shika fixed his pants but the boxers were still pressing tight into his sides and he had to fix this or he was going to go crazy. Shika moved himself to the bedroom and laid down, Asuma wasnt coming back anytime soon re could just do it himself. He laided down and felt embarrassed about what he was about to do, his hands slipped in between his things his finger wrapping around himself, Shika groaned out, it was a little louder then he expected. Shika started to move his hands, sweat was already forming on his forehead. Shika closed his eyes and the only thing he saw was Asuma's face. Shika grunted out and other images formed into his head, Ino's Yaoi Manga's popped into his head.

Shika knew how they did... things while there 'lovers' were away. Shika wasnt sure if he had it in him to do thoes things in Asuma's bed. Shika sighed and slipped off his pants and took in a deep breath. Shika turned over his stomach and his knees up on the bed so his face was pressed a little more into the bed. With one hand Shika kept it on the front of him while the other hand travled to the back. His fingers trailed along his but before finding the little hole he gasped in surprise. Shika bit his lip as he pushed his finger in his legs shook as he pushed his finger in a little more and then pushed in a second one moving them soon in time with the hand that grabbed the front of him. Moans fell from his mouth, as his fingers moved in and out of his body. Shika pushed his fingers a little deeper and his hand pulled a little faster, but he was far from fully coming.

"Asuma... Asuma." Shika muttered out his voice only slightly affected by the pillow that was close to his face. With every pull and push of his fingers and hand Asuma's name fell from his mouth. Images few in and out of his out of his mind, but one scene stayed in his mind. They were Asuma's classroom Shika was one his desk Asuma rested over his body and Asuma's face was lightly covered in sweat as his hips moved in and out of Shika, his hands placed on the younger boys hips to keep in in place with each thrust he made. Shika's hand reached back grabbing the edge of the deck his legs wrapped around Asuma waist and he pushed himself into harder into Shika. Groans fell out of Asuma's mouth that made Shika's stomach jump.

Shika felt himself about to come and his fingers moved faster as did Asuma in his mind who moved one hand over and grabbed Shika's member rubbing his finger over the tip of him. Shika cried out. "Asuma!" Shika bit his lip "Asuma, Im cumming." Asuma smiled in his mind and thrust one more time before Shika came in her hands. He feel on the bed and his breath was coming hard then he closed her eyes and drifted off the sleep before cleaning himself off.

Asuma was board in the meeting he'd rather be with Shika after the kiss at the door the meeting held nothing of importance to him. Asuma sighed and started thinking again, he knew something that he could never let anyone know. These feeling's he had for Shika were nothing new Asuma was shocked by how fast he fell for Shika but a couple of days ago while Deidara was still here. Asuma received a call from an old friend Mr. Nara. Asuma had never really though about Shika's last name until his old friend told him that his son was going to the school and Asuma knew why Shika's last name sounded so familiar. Asuma was once the student of Shika's father and they just never lost touch, Asuma was only twenty one when he first met Shika years ago. Asuma had come into town to meet up with his old teacher. While there he brought his family there in the group was a little boy who at the time Asuma hadnt really noticed since he was so young but Asuma did noticed he liked Shika, he even found himself thinking that if Shika were older he would try to get with him. now Shika was older and he was trying to get with him. He didnt know how old Shika was back then hell he didnt know how old Shika was now.

Asuma sighed a little, how old was Shika now? The meeting ended and Asuma was in a little but of a bad mood because even in his mind he knew that even if Shika was under age he would stop there relationship, he would only do that if Shika told him it was over. Asuma shook his head why worry about that now? After all they've done? Asuma stood up kurena I took his side as they walked out they were along the others wanted to go out for drinks. "Is your lover boy in? Is that why your not going out?" she asked they walked.

"What if he is? Besides I never went out anyways." Asuma said seeing there houses in view Shika was only a little while away.

"I dont see what you see in him anyways, he's a little brat." kurenai said as they got closer to the there house.

"dont worry about what I do with Shika, kurenai why dont you try to find someone?" Asuma asked her thought he was hardly listening anymore his door was in sight meaning Shika lay just on the other side.

"I've already found someone, I just need him to relize that the a little boy is not going to satisfy you." she said in a low voice Asuma had heard the last part as they go to there doors.

"I assure you kurenai he was sanctifying me just fine before the meeting." Asuma said while opening the door kurenai whipped around and looked at him.

"Asuma what do you mean? You and that kid didnt do what I think you did, Asuma!" kurenai was yelling as Asuma walked into his house she ran to the door. "Asuma you and that boy shouldnt be doing anything like that! Asuma! Asuma was already at his bedroom door and her voice no longer reached his ears he pushed the door open as quietly as he could though Shika was asleep. Asuma felt his mouth open wide.

Shika laid on his stomach on the bed his butt a little higher then the rest of his body, his body tilted a little to the left his mouth lay open on the pillow his whole body uncovered by any clothing, Asuma also noticed that his thigh was lightly wet, Asuma heart picked up in speed a little. Shika one hand lay under him while the other lay down on his side. Asuma sighed and rubbed the back of his head moved over to the bed, he let his fingers traveled up from his butt then traveled up his spine. Shika shivered slightly and moved a little.

Asuma wondered what type of girl Shiva liked was it girls like Ino? Could she really do anything for him the way Asuma could? How many times had he done it with girls anyways how old was Shika anyways? Asuma sighed watching the boy sleep he turned over on his back showing Asuma everything he wanted to see... Asuma grunted a little looking at the younger boy, Shika lay open to a very dangerous person. Asuma trailed his finger down Shika's stomach and he shivered slightly, and sighed out Asuma's name. Shika wiped his face with the back of his hand then he ran it threw his hair.

Asuma frowned at the naked younger boy, Asuma ran his hand over Shika' s member. Shika shivered and Asuma stood up he'd wait until later he had waited so long already this should be nothing. He walked into the kitchen putting on a pot of tea and pulled out a cigarette he pulled out from his bag the papers he had assigned Friday he was done with most of them Shika' s he always saved until later just so he could be the last thing on his mind and also the fact that he made and by the end Asuma was to tired to care. Asuma made himself a cup of tea adding honey so strong that it filled the air around him. Shika had once told him he liked that smell, Asuma just did it because his Deidara had once said it tasted good and Asuma liked it ever since also Shika is down of it and anything Shika liked Asuma would keep doing. Asuma got threw twenty papers before boredom took him over. He placed the papers back in his bag and made another cup of tea before he head Shika up and moving. Asuma sat back down at the table his tea cup steaming Shika walked around the table to face the older man.  
Shika had only woken because he smelled honey, Asuma sat at the table and Shika noted he had just graded papers since his bag was next to the table and Shika thought he looked sexy there wasn't a person who didn't have a fantasy about being with there teacher and although Shika was new at the thing he'd do anything... Shika shivered he knew what he had just thought was true he would do anything for Asuma.  
Asuma raised an eyebrow at the younger boy. What was he thinking about? What could cause him to blush like he was? Asuma sighed causing Shika to look up the blush became redder one his face well at least Asuma knew who was the cause of his blush.  
"Shika, what are you thinking about that is making you blush so red." Asuma asked.  
Well Shika couldn't tell him that he was thinking about since Shika was not going to come out and tell him that being gay with him was okay."n-nothing I was just thinking about someone." Asuma smiled if Shika wanted to play a game then Asuma would play one too. Asuma stood up and it only took several steps until he was in front of Shika he pushed him back into the living room.  
"Keep standing Shika." Asuma said moving to his knees Shika covered his face Asuma smiled as he licked a line down Shika's chest Shika shattered as Asuma moved to his boxers Asuma slipped his fingers under the hem of the boxers pulling them down to the floor, it was Sunday so school was tomorrow so he would have to take it easy on him.  
Shika looked down at him threw fingers. Asuma licked his lips as if about to eat a meal he had really wanted. Asuma grabbed him by his hips and pulled his waist towards him and opened his mouth and pulled his in Shika groaned out in a loud voice running a hand over his chest the to Asuma's hair and Asuma loved the sensation of it. His fingers pushed into Shika's hips pulling him to closer Shika's hand tightened on Asuma's hair. "Ah! Asuma!" Shika cried out, Asuma smiled and sucked harder.

Asuma pulled one hand away, and placed it between Shika cheeks finding the hole he knew would bring Shika to an all knew pleasure, Shika's eyes widened and he gasped, as Asuma pushed his fingers inside and he suddenly stopped everything. Asuma growled and pushed Shika down on the couch Shika gasped at the sudden movement. Asuma moved forward covering the younger boy. "Im going to punish you for touching here." Asuma moved his fingers inside Shika who cried out. "Before I did." his voice was harsh before he removed his other hand from Shika's thigh and slipped two fingers into Shika mouth.

Asuma bent back down and took Shika into his mouth again his fingers moving into his mouth and pumpewipd in and out of him. Shika's hands moved back and grabbed the edge of the couch his nails digging into it. He couldn't get over how amazing it was to get invaded by Asuma. His mouth pulled up and he kissed the tip Shika cried heat consumed his body. "Shika This area it mine and mine." Asuma growled in a low voice. "Mine!" Asuma finally found the spot he had been looking for Shika's back arched off the couch and his hands stretched out his mouth opened wider. Asuma pushed his fingers in deeper rubbing that spot that drove Shika wild. Shika moved his hips not having to imagine what it would be like to be with Asuma, his mouth was so moist his fingers felt amazing.

"A-Ah." Shika mode noise through Asuma's fingers he finally pulled them out of his mouth. Letting Shika call out all he wanted. "Ah, un, Asuma, Asuma." with each thrust of his fingers Shika made so form of noise. "Asuma deeper, Asuma. Ah!" Shika moved against him his legs wrapping around Asuma body. Asuma kept hitting that one spot and and Shika was loosing it, he wanted Asuma fingers more. Shika grabbed Asuma's hands pulling it closer to his body forcing his fingers to go deeper inside.

"what a lewd body you have Shika, who would have thought you would have like to be touched like this from a man?" Asuma asked coming up for air.

"since it you Asuma, since its you Im willing to do anything. Im willing to do anything that you want, only you Asuma." Shika moaned out Asuma was a little shocked by what the young boy was saying but hit that spot and finally Shika was about to come he could feel Shika's whole body tense. "Asuma!" Shika cried out before coming in his mouth. Asuma sat back and wiped his mouth smiling.

"Was what you said true Shika?" Asuma asked his body over Shika's. Shika blushed as he felt how hard Asuma was. "Shikamaru I asked you a question." Shika bit his lip why did he have to act so much like a girl in front of Asuma? Shika felt his lip twitch as he pushed Asuma off the couch.

"Ah! How could I have said that this is all your fault you dirty old man! This is all your fault Im so messed that Im like this that I get turned by a man touching me. Im going to have nightmares Ill have to go to therapy when I get older! I cant believe this! Shika said pulling up his boxers and walking to the bed room. "I am never talking to you again sensei!" Shika yelled before slamming the door closed, Asuma sighed shaking his head. Maybe he did take things a little to far, Asuma looked down at how hard he was, maybe next time.


End file.
